The Only Adventure Death Can Bring
by SweetDreamsSweetHeart
Summary: Ciel, a new doctor, was a huge fan of Lord Of The Rings. Although, she never expected to die and wake up in Middle Earth. Legolas/OC, Tenth Walker. Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings.
1. Chapter 1

I sighed roughly as I slammed my car door shut, massaging my temples as I let myself slump into my seat tiredly.

I pulled my seatbelt around my torso and started my car, wishing to get home quickly: _before_ I died of exhaustion.

The hospital wasn't my favorite place (despite my being a fresh doctor, straight from that awful university). I know it seemed a little awful of me to resent my profession so early (mainly because I _had _wanted to help people), but my _parents _wanted to be a _doctor_; and I didn't have the heart to disobey.

I snorted and pulled out of my parking space, _as if mom and dad would have allowed that anyways._

I started tapping my fingers as I drove along the street that would lead to my apartment. I breathed in frustration as water droplets started to hit my windshield and, as I stopped at a red light, I lightly hit my head on my steering wheel.

"This sucks." I whispered quietly hoping and _praying _that there wouldn't be a storm.

* * *

Locking the door to my apartment I dropped my soaking wet coat onto the coat hook carelessly; fate had decided that this storm was _vital _and just _had _to happen.

I silently made my way to my bedroom deciding that a hot shower and then fluffy bunny pajamas would be the highlight of my night.

Of course once I reached my bedroom and took a look inside my closet I realized that fate had decided to make sure that all my fluffy pajamas were in my dirty laundry pile, and succeeded in once again ruining my night.

I grumbled and roughly pulled out a pair of black leggings and light blue tunic along with fresh underwear (bra included, because my crazy neighbor had a tendency to drop by with casseroles late at night; for a reason that had absolutely escaped me).

Quickly gathering everything I would need I hurried into the washroom to take care of my worn-out body.

* * *

After blow-drying my straight hair (It was way too thick and long to air dry) and stuffing my dirty clothes into the laundry bin I fell onto my tiny couch ready to sleep.

I had barley had my eyes closed for two minutes when I was woken up by a light pressure on my lap, causing me to open my eyes lazily. I looked down to see my calico cat, Lottie, staring up at me with her wide eyes before meowing loudly.

I sighed and scratched her behind the ear before she meowed again, "Hungry? You eat about as often as Merry and Pippin from _'Lord of the Rings'_." I said with amusement.

Gently I picked her up, only to place her on the ground before I made my way to my tiny kitchen. Opening one of the tiny cupboards, I made a defeated sound when I realized that I was out of cat food.

I looked over at Lottie (who had followed me to the kitchen), glaring slightly, "You just have to eat; don't you." I grumbled making my way to the front of my apartment; slipping on my knee-high boots (I liked to call them my elf boots), grabbing my keys, wallet (both of which I stuffed in my pockets) and my black raincoat before heading out.

I made my way to the elevator and pulled my hair into a high ponytail before a high-pitched sound signaled that the lift had arrived. Stepping inside I noticed a man in a dark blue hoodie in the corner; sopping wet.

I felt myself sag slightly at the thought of leaving my apartment building to brave a storm. I clutched the raincoat in my hands and decided to put it on _before_ I step outside (it was way too hot inside the building to where it while I was inside).

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a hard pressure on my lower back, "_Don't _move." A voice hissed into my ear making my blood turn to ice.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked: my voice barely above a whisper. I'm not going to lie or act brave; I was terrified. I looked up at the glowing red number above the doors: _3_

Only three floors: I can handle myself until then, I tried to reassure myself.

The pressure increased as he growled into my ear again, "Whatever money you have on you; give it to me."

I felt my hands shake slightly as I dropped my raincoat to the floor of the elevator and fumbled with my pockets, searching for my wallet. When I finally got a grip I held it up and flinched when he ripped it from my hands.

I felt him breathe heavily and the pressure disappeared as I heard him open it to search for the cash inside. I glanced at the number and _almost_ let out a sigh of relief: _2_

"Is this it?" He sounded almost angry as he asked and the pressure appeared on my back again.

I whimpered slightly and stuttered a 'yes'.

And then the doors opened.

I don't know why I did what I did; I don't know why I didn't wait for him to tell me to get lost. All I know is that as soon as those doors opened, I booked it out of that elevator as fast as my legs could carry me.

I remember that there was a loud bang that rang through the air and a burning sensation in my back. I remember falling to my hands and knees before I couldn't hold my weight and I fell to the tiled floor completely. And I remember the pain: oh my _god_ the pain. Finally, as I felt the cold tiles against my cheek, my eyes closed; and all there was, was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Translations:**

**_Ya ier lle: _**_Who are you_

_**Havodad: **sit down_

* * *

You know those first forty seconds when you wake up? When you can't really comprehend anything, and you don't really remember anything about your life? I cherish those seconds; mainly because that was the time when I didn't remember that I had died.

My eyes opened slowly and I immediately started to blink rapidly before rubbing the sleep away. I breathed in a sigh and closed my eyes again, when they suddenly shot open and I sat up.

Looking around I felt my eyes grow wide; where the hell _was_ I?

I swallowed heavily and blinked again as I took in my surroundings; trees, grass, rocks, trees-is that a river-and I don't know if I mentioned _trees_.

A sudden realization came to me once I remembered everything that happened; I was _dead_.

I looked around again and, although this forest was beautiful, I felt slight disappointment creep into me; _this_ was heaven?

I was expecting something along the lines of unlimited fan-fiction and chocolate and hot men; you know, the _normal_ stuff.

A thought suddenly struck me; if I was dead, then that would mean that everyone would be going through my stuff. I felt myself start to panic as I realized what that meant.

_People I knew would be searching through my stuff._

They would see my secret saved fan-fiction (a grown woman that reads _fan-fiction_), they would see my photo files dedicated to Orlando Bloom; oh _god _the shirtless pictures.

I covered my red face with my hands; suddenly I was glad I wouldn't have to live through that embarrassment.

My inward panic was stopped as I stood up and found that my muscles were stiff. I glared up at the sky, "You know, I thought that heaven was supposed to be rid of these problems." I complained.

I looked down and found that I was still in the clothes I had left my apartment in (although my black raincoat was nowhere to be found).

I scratched my cheek and shrugged deciding that I would take a look around.

Searching the forest proved to be a task and a half. There was walking, mud, rocks, and _walking._

Now I'm not out of shape; I go to the gym as regularly as I can, but there was a lot of walking; and I was starting to doubt that this was heaven and maybe it was hell.

Panting I found a nice tree to sit under and I stretched my legs out. I sighed and leaned my head back on the tree's trunk; closing my eyes.

I breathed in deeply and sat there for a few seconds before I opened my eyes: only to be staring at an arrowhead.

I yelped and unsuccessfully tried to move away (unfortunately I was against a tree).

Looking up, I found myself speechless as I stared at the face of five gorgeous men with long hair; maybe I _was_ in heaven.

"_Ya ier lle?" _The gorgeous man at the front of the group brought me out of my daze and into a confused state as he spoke.

"I-I don't understand what you're saying." I stuttered, tumbling over my own words; I can't help it. Attractive people make me nervous. Especially when they're aiming an arrow at my face.

The man's face morphed into understanding and he spoke again, "Who are you?" he asked, and I nearly swooned at the sound of his voice.

"My name's Ciel." I answered as I eyed the arrow; I really hoped this guy wouldn't accidentally let go.

The man seemed to gain a look of recognition and he lowered his bow slightly, "Ciel, you say? Would you happen to be a healer?" he asked slowly.

My eyebrows shot up; did he mean doctor? Well _obviously_ he meant doctor, but why did he refer to the profession as being a healer? I mentally slapped myself; why did it _matter_? The guy was pointing an _arrow_ at my face.

I looked up at him and nodded slowly, "I am. But how did you know?" I asked questionably.

Realization dawned on his face and he said something to his companions in the language he had been speaking earlier before all of them put away their weapons and looked at me apologetically.

"My apologies, Lady Ciel. My name is Ithil." He spoke softly and dipped into a small bow, followed by his cohorts, "Lord Elrond had informed us of a healer, by the name of Ciel, that would be arriving in Rivendell today. But we had assumed that the healer would be a male." He said quietly and held out a hand to help me off the ground.

I took the offered hand and wiped any dirt off my legs before freezing.

"Wait. _Rivendell_." I asked slowly, "And did you say _Lord Elrond_?" I asked disbelievingly.

Ithil nodded, looking confused, "Yes. He informed us yesterday that you would be arriving soon."

My eyes were wide, "Lord Elrond of Rivendell…in _Middle Earth_." I said slowly.

Again he nodded looking perplexed, "Yes, Lady Ciel. We are less than half a day's travel from the kingdom. Did you not know?" he asked me with furrowed eyebrows.

I scanned the group and slowly took in their appearances; long straight hair, all of them unnaturally handsome, flawless features, all of them dressed in browns and greens and-oh my _god_- they had _pointed_ _ears_.

These _men_ were actually _elves_.

I was suddenly glad that I was not wearing bunny pajamas.

* * *

In the end I had told them I was lost and so they led me to Rivendell; I never really got over the initial shock of being sent to Middle Earth instead of going to heaven (or even hell).

Don't get me wrong; a part of me was extremely happy that I would be living in the place I had read countless fan-fiction about. The place I had _dreamt_ about going to.

But another part of me knew that I would miss toilets, and tampons, and electricity, and Internet, and all of the modern things I wouldn't have here.

Fortunately for me, the person (thing?) that had sent me here had given me a great cover story: apparently I was a great healer that travelled from place to place (this I had learned from the elves that were guiding me; they tended to ask a lot of questions about my '_travels'_). And Lord Elrond had asked for my attendance in Rivendell.

For what, I didn't know.

All I knew was that my gut was telling me not to let anyone know that I was from another world: well for _now_ at least.

As we got closer and closer to our destination I had realized something. In _my_ world: I was a pretty decent doctor (or healer), you know, with all that _equipment_ and _technology_.

I was suddenly relieved that I had taken the outdoor education course in Med. School.

I inwardly snorted; and mom said that they would be useless.

I felt a small sadness overwhelm me. I would never see my parents again.

Luckily my sad thoughts were interrupted when Ithil spoke to me, "Lady Ciel. We have arrived." He said gently and I looked up and realized that we had, in fact, arrived.

And oh my god I was going to fan-girl. Why? Because waiting for us at the entrance of said kingdom was non-other than Lord Elrond

I quickly shut my gaping mouth and coughed awkwardly, "Thank you for showing me the way, Sir Ithil." I said awkwardly; not really used to talking so formally.

He smiled softly and bowed, "It was my pleasure."

He left after bowing low to Lord Elrond and I quickly followed his example.

After standing straight I looked at the man who smiled warmly at me.

"Lady Ciel. It is wonderful to finally meet you." He greeted and inclined his head.

I smiled back, "You as well, Lord Elrond." I said quietly.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly and he spoke again, "I do not mean to impose but, where are your belongings? Surely a healer that travels would have a pack for their belongings?" he questioned.

I froze and quickly scrambled for an excuse, "Oh uhm, well on the way to Rivendell I got lost in the woods. I actually had fallen into a river and lost my pack." I explained.

A look of sympathy passed over his face, "I am sorry for your misfortune. Perhaps I can provide you with some new clothing and herbs after we speak of why I called for your presence." He said warmly and I nodded my head as he guided me inside.

* * *

Lying in the soft elven bed I stared at the ceiling, processing the events of the past few days. Lord Elrond had introduced me to Lady Arwen and we got along _wonderfully_. She had even given some new clothes (most of them dresses).

I had finally come to terms that I was in Middle Earth (although there was a lot of late night sobbing over the fact the some douche canoe had _kille__d _me) and I was a well-known healer. Which is wonderful: because what _I_ need is for everyone to know more about me than _I_ do.

Not only that, but the reason I was called here was for the council: the one that takes place during the first book.

I thought over the discussion I had with Lord Elrond earlier today. He wanted me there; at the council that is. He had told me that Frodo (he explained the ring and the little hobbit to me in great detail) had just woken up and the council would be tomorrow. I sighed and turned over in the bed to stare at the window.

Should I volunteer to go with the fellowship? I mean I just got over the initial shock of everything. Was I _really_ ready to put my life on the line for that stupid ring?

But what if my appearance in Middle Earth somehow changed the timeline? What if one of the members of the fellowship were to get injured and die when they're not supposed to?

I sighed and mulled over my options; on one hand I could volunteer and spend months with hilarious hobbits, a dwarf, a hot elf prince, a good looking ranger, an okay looking Boromir, one Gandalf, fighting for my life but also healing and making friends; really going on the adventure of a lifetime.

_Or_

I could stay here in Rivendell but eventually have to leave because I'm supposed to be a _travelling _healer.

Okay so option one seemed like it's the best. But I'm a _woman_. I'm going to need to find a way to take care of my _womanly_ _needs_ without embarrassing myself.

I snorted: as if I _wouldn't_ embarrass myself.

I sighed and mulled over my options again. I couldn't fight, so _that_ would certainly be a problem. But then again; the hobbits couldn't really fight either so I'm sure if I made sure everyone knows that my purpose is to _heal_ they won't _expect_ me to fight.

But that brought on another setback. Everyone thought I was some big shot healer, when in truth I was just a rookie doctor. I mean _sure_ I had aced the outdoor ed. Course, but there were sicknesses in Middle Earth that I wouldn't know about (well at least I thought so).

But then again: Earth was very far ahead in their medical studies. I'm sure that I would be able to take care of a lot of wounds. I would be able to stop infections, fix broken limbs, stitch open wounds.

I blinked into the darkness. I could always ask Arwen for a plant that some female elves use for their period (I know it won't _stop_ my period but it will _help_).

I also knew the events of the book. So I guess if I could remember a few things it would be easier to react to the dangers. I'd be able to at least not get myself killed right away.

Sighing I made up my mind; tomorrow I would volunteer to be part of the fellowship.

I seriously hoped I wouldn't regret my decision.

* * *

The next morning Arwen, who informed me that the council would be gathering in few hours, waked me.

I had then shyly asked for her help with my hair (I had always dreamt of having my hair done by an elf) and she had been delighted, taking the initiative of picking out a dress for me too.

After washing my face Arwen had given me a dress and ordered me to put it on; refusing to let me see my reflection until she had finished my hair.

"You look beautiful, Lady Ciel." She beamed and I blushed heavily, "Does that mean that I can look at myself _now_?" I asked with a smile.

She nodded and led me to the mirror on the other side of the room and I froze. I had never actually considered myself _ugly_; I was average. There were women who had always been prettier than me, and some who had been less pretty than me.

But looking at myself in the mirror I _felt_ pretty. My hair was braided at the sides and pulled into a half up do that made my waist length, straight, brown hair seem less boring. And the dress was a cream color that fit well with my hazel eyes.

I smiled and thanked my new friend who beamed back at me, "Come. The council will start soon." She said softly and led me throughout the halls of the kingdom.

* * *

Arwen left me once we had reached the room in which the council would take place. It was more of a sunroom without the windows. I also had to stop myself from looking in the direction of where Sam, Merry and Pippin were hiding.

Upon entering I realized that I was early. Only Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo and Aragorn were present.

Lord Elrond smiled once he saw me and gestured for me to join him.

I smiled shyly at the men in front of me as Elrond introduced me to everyone, "Lady Ciel, I would like you to meet; Gandalf, the grey wizard. Aragorn: son of Arathorn. And this is Frodo, the ring bearer." He said introducing them.

Aragorn smiled and inclined his head in respect, "It's nice to meet you. I've always wondered about the mysterious travelling healer." He said politely.

I smiled and bowed my head back, "It's wonderful to meet you, Sir Aragorn." I said quietly.

Gandalf gave me a warm smile, "Lady Ciel. I have heard many great things about you from Lord Elrond. I hope to speak with you more in the future." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled brightly and looked towards Frodo who gave a shy smile, "It's brilliant to meet you Lady Ciel." He said quietly.

I almost squealed. But I am _proud_ to say that I gained control of myself and smiled instead.

As more people and different races flooded into the room I decided to take my seat; I was invited to sit next to Frodo and Gandalf.

Looking around as everyone was seated, I saw some curious glances thrown my way, and for the most part I ignored them. But then I made eye contact with a _stunningly_ handsome blonde haired elf.

Oh those books did his appearance _no_ justice.

I was kept from drooling by Elrond as he started to speak, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, _none_ can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to its fate, this _one_ doom." He spoke wisely, letting his eyes trail over everyone that was seated before his eyes landed on Frodo.

"Frodo," he said and lifted a hand towards the young hobbit, "Bring forth the ring."

Said hobbit rose from his seat, looking around at everyone nervously. He placed the gold ring on the stone podium in the center of the room and slowly returned to his seat, aware of the gasps and whispers.

I swallowed thickly and gave Frodo a reassuring smile as he let out a small pained sigh.

I looked towards Boromir and winced at the hungry look in his eyes, "So it is true," he whispered.

He stood from his seat, "A dream." He started, "I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered." He walked towards the podium, "A voice was crying: _'the doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found.'_ Isildur's bane...is found." He said quietly, reaching his hand out towards the ring.

I heard Elrond shout as suddenly, Gandalf jumped to his feet and raised a hand. The sky grew dark and the earth shook as he began to chant a dark language. I heard a few yells, as everyone looked around, frightened.

I closed my eyes in relief as Gandalf began to quiet his speech and the sky grew light again.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond grumbled as he stared heavily at Gandalf, who was standing by the podium looking at the ring.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The ring is all together evil." Gandalf said gravely as he looked from the ring to every person in the room.

I averted my eyes as we made eye contact; living through all of this is a very big taste of reality.

Boromir looked at the ring again before speaking, "It is a gift." he countered what Gandalf said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring?" He questioned, as if it was the most brilliant plan to ever been thought.

Frodo and I looked over at him in disbelief. No matter how much I knew about this situation; I could still not get over the stupidity of some of these people.

Boromir continued, "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of _our_ people are _your_ lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it _against_ him." He tried persuading.

I shook my head and willed myself not to get involved yet.

Aragorn looked aggravated, as he spoke, "You cannot wield it. None of us can!" he said as Boromir glared at him, "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." He finished, trying to have everyone understand the power of the ring.

I sighed as Boromir angrily looked at Aragorn, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he asked mockingly.

Legolas stood and glared at the ginger haired man, "This is no mere ranger." He scoffed, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." He said with irritation laced into his calm voice.

I _swear_ I wasn't blushing; I was _hot_.

_Not as hot as Legolas though._ I caught myself thinking and mentally slapped myself, _Stop. Bad thoughts._

Boromir stared at Aragorn with disbelief, "Aragorn?" he said incredulously, "This, is Isildur's heir?" he asked in shock.

Legolas stared at him, "And heir to the throne of Gondor." He confirmed.

From the corner of my eye I saw Frodo turn his head in Aragorn's direction; obviously shocked to find out the news.

Aragorn lifted a hand towards Legolas, "_Havodad_, _Legolas_." he sighed.

Legolas nodded slightly and sat down, while Boromir looked at Aragorn, "Gondor has no king," the man said bitterly, "Gondor _needs_ no king." He finished and returned to his seat.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf announced, "We cannot use it."

Elrond watched everyone as he stood from his seat, "You have only one choice; the ring must be destroyed." He finalized.

I sat up straight as Gimli sprang to his feet and grabbed his axe, "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked and raised his axe running towards the podium, bringing his axe down on the ring.

The earth shook and the dwarf was thrown onto his back as his axe shattered into pieces, I covered my face as a few pieces flew towards me and Frodo held his head in pain. After the shaking stopped, everyone looked towards podium where the ring lay un-scathed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli: son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Elrond stated calmly, "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only _there_ can it be un-made. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He stated and stared hard at the Council, "One of _you_ must do this." He said in a tone of resolve.

Boromir sighed, "One does not simply _walk_ into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just _Orcs_." He raised his head and looked at all of them, "There is evil there that does not sleep and the _Great Eye_ is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash, and dust. And the very air you _breathe_ is a poisonous fume. Not with _ten thousand_ men could you do this. It is folly." He finalized shaking his head.

I felt my stomach clench as the scenes from the movie played in my head; the thought of someone so small, going through so much.

Legolas stood again and looked at Boromir disbelievingly, "Have you heard _nothing_ Lord Elrond has said? The ring _must_ be destroyed!" he said loudly.

Gimli scoffed and stood with a glare, "And I suppose _you_ think you're the one to do it?" He asked mockingly.

Boromir stood as well, glaring at the elf, "And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" he spat.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Gimli shouted angrily.

The Elves jumped to their feet; yelling at the Dwarves whom stood to defend their leader. One of them moved to go towards them, but Legolas held out an arm to hold him back. The Men also rose, every one shouting at someone else; only Aragorn, Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond and I remained seated. But that changed once Gandalf soon joined the argument.

I growled finally having enough; I never realized how _annoying_ everyone was in a time when everyone needed to just _shut up_ and _listen_.

"That's enough!" I yelled above everyone making them quiet to stare at me; they had probably never heard a woman command them before (other than their own mother of course).

"While we bicker amongst ourselves Sauron grows stronger! Don't you understand?" I asked softly, calming down, "The ring wants us to fight. This is exactly what it wants." I said gazing at everyone.

"I will take it." A small voice made me turn around.

"I will take it." Frodo said gazing at everyone, "I will take the ring to Mordor." He said quietly, "Though…" he hesitated, "I do not know the way." He said looking around at everyone.

Gandalf smiled softly and moved to stand behind him, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He said wisely.

Aragorn walked towards Frodo, "If by my life or death I can protect you…I _will_." He leaned down, "You have my sword." He promised and rose to stand beside Gandalf who gave him a nod.

Legolas stepped forward and inclined his head, "And you have my bow." He stood next to Aragorn.

Gimli followed, "And _my_ axe." He confirmed making Legolas look down at him in slight irritation.

Boromir slowly walked forward, "You carry the fate of us all, little one." He said softly, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." He said with a smile.

I swallowed thickly and walked towards the six men and watched as everyone looked towards me, "I suppose this journey will result in many injuries." I said softly and smiled at Frodo, "You have the skills of a healer with you, Frodo." I said warmly.

Bushes rustled and Sam came running out, "Hey!" He called and came to stand beside Frodo, looking up into Elrond's surprised face, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." He nodded.

Elrond gave an amused smile, "No, indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you; even when he is summoned to a secret council and _you_ are not." He said raising an eyebrow.

Elrond gained a surprised look when two more hobbits came running out from behind two pillars, "Oi! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin rushed down the steps and joined them, "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry said.

Pippin nodded, "Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. _Thing_." He nodded.

Gandalf gave him a hard stare while I giggled, "That rules you out, Pip." Merry mocked.

Elrond looked them over and nodded, "Ten companions…so be it. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring." He said with a small smile.

Pippin grinned excitedly, "Great! Where are we going?" he asked looking around at everyone.

I couldn't contain another giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

Two nights later and Arwen was helping me pack a small bag with herbs and medical supplies (stuff like string made of thorns for stitches). Along with some herbs for my, you know, _time of the month_.

I actually wish we had them on Earth; they were extremely useful. They push your period into _one _day a month and still kept you perfectly healthy.

Arwen also gave me some travelling clothes; black leggings, a dark green tunic, a black cloak, and elven boots.

I gave my friend a hug, "You know, I'll be sure to look out for Aragorn." I said with a teasing smile.

She blushed a gaped at me, "How did you know?" she asked.

I giggled and gave her an excuse I had practiced, "Anyone could tell by the way he looks at you." I said softly.

She smiled with the blush still staining her cheeks, "I will see you off tomorrow." She said quietly and left my room.

I sighed and leaned against the door before padding over to the bed and blowing out the candles I had been using for light.

Snuggling under the covers I sighed as I realized how much I would miss these luxuries. I had already begun to miss the modern things; and soon I would be going months without bathrooms and beds.

I groaned as I could already feel my back aching.

* * *

That morning I was woken up just before the sun rose, by Arwen (she seemed to be my personal alarm clock). She left my room and stood just outside the door so I could change but immediately came back in once I told her I was finished.

I pulled my hair into a side braid and smiled at my friend.

She smiled back, "You _will_ return safely." She said quietly with a reassuring nod and I looked at her; I had only known her for about a week and already I knew I would miss her so much.

I hugged her and smiled sadly, "Come see me off?" I questioned quietly.

She nodded and together we walked towards the entrance of Rivendell.

* * *

"The ring bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom." Elrond stated as he gazed at the ten of us, "And you who goes with him, no bond nor oath is laid to go further than you will." He stated, making it clear that we could back out at any time. "Farewell. Hold to our purpose. May the blessing of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." He finished with a smile.

I stood quietly beside Legolas and Aragorn as Gandalf looked at Frodo, "The Fellowship awaits the ring bearer." He said with a nod.

Fordo walked forward and everyone parted for him. He walked out the gate and quietly whispered to Gandalf. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it right or left?" Gandalf smiled in amusement and answered, "Left." he whispered.

I smiled and kept my head down as I followed the fellowship out of the gates and towards one of the greatest adventures I would ever have.

* * *

Have you ever read a fan-fiction that made walking sound so easy? Well I have and I can tell you that I'm starting to despise the authors of those stories. I'm a fit person, but Jesus there's been a lot of walking.

And muscles just _ache_. I had to push myself to not fall behind, and I was seriously considering just taking all the supplies off of Bill the pony and throwing myself onto his back so he could carry me instead.

Now if you think that I'm over exaggerating, let's keep in mind that we've been on this journey for a week now already.

We've been walking for a week straight, I haven't had a bath, apparently I'm the only one (other than Pippin) with the bladder of a squirrel, and the only ones that are actually having conversations with me are Gandalf and the hobbits.

I almost scoffed; it was because I'm a girl.

I _know_ it's because I'm a girl. Boromir has fretted over me every time I take a tumble (no matter how many times Legolas helps me to my feet), Aragorn is much more preoccupied with Frodo, Gimli thinks I'm dainty and frail (seriously he's trying to make me eat as much as Merry and Pippin combined) and Legolas…well Legolas is just kind of everywhere.

But _besides_ that: everyone's starting to get along and -dare I say- become _friends_.

Well except for Legolas and Gimli.

* * *

"We must hold this course for forty days." Gandalf muttered as he sat around the small fire we had created, "If our luck holds; the gap of Rohan will still be open to us. There our road turns East, to Mordor." He finished.

And Sam (my new favorite hobbit) was making _food_.

I sat next to Frodo, watching as Boromir and Aragorn taught Merry and Pippin to use a sword. I let a smile creep onto my face as I watched Boromir praise the hobbits; I don't understand why all those fan-fictions made him seem like an asshole.

He had been pretty decent to me (well I had only actually spoken to him a total of three times; but still).

"Move your feet." Aragorn directed as he smoked on a pipe.

Merry glanced at his friend, "Oh that was good, Pippin." He said with his mouth full of sausage.

"Would you like something to eat, Lady Ciel?" A small voice asked from behind me.

I turned around to see Sam holding a plate of Sausage and potatoes. I felt my mouth water and gave the hobbit a huge smile, "That would be wonderful, Sam! Thank you." I said sweetly as he held the plate towards me and I grabbed a sausage and took a bite.

He smiled back, "It was no problem, Lady Ciel." He said bashfully.

I looked at him, "Sam, we're friends now; just Ciel is fine." I smiled, "And these are _delicious_." I praised as I finished the sausage, before getting up to visit Gandalf, Gimli and Legolas.

"If anyone would ask my opinion, which I have noticed they have _not_, I would say we were taking the _long _way 'round." He grumbled, staring hard at Gandalf.

"Gandalf. We could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome." He tried to persuade and my heart clenched at the sadness he would experience once we reached the mines.

"No Gimli," Gandalf answered gruffly, "I would not take the roads through Moria unless I had no other choice." He answered.

I turned to walk towards Legolas as Gimli continued to argue with Gandalf.

"What is it?" I asked softly as Legolas stared into the sky.

He looked at me quickly, seemingly startled, before looking back at the sky, "I'm not quite sure yet." He said tranquilly.

"_Ah_!" Pippin yelled as Boromir accidentally hit his hand with his sword, "Sorry!" Boromir said and quickly tried to check on the wound, but was stopped as Pippin kicked him in the shin before Merry jumped onto him, "Get him!" he yelled playfully.

I giggled as they tackled him to the ground, all of them laughing, "For the shire!" they screamed happily.

Aragorn chuckled, "Gentlemen, that's enough." He laughed, deciding to help Boromir and lift the two hobbits off of him. But he was quickly taken down as they pulled him off of his feet.

I laughed at their expense with a grin on my face but it dropped once Sam asked the question I had been waiting to hear, "What is that?" he asked hesitantly, looking at the flock of creatures coming towards us.

Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to take a look at what Gandalf was talking about, "Nothing! It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli grumbled.

The cloud (I inwardly snorted, right; a _cloud_.) was moving towards our direction.

"It's moving fast," Boromir stated staring at the so called cloud, " and against the wind." He said doubtfully.

I watched Legolas as his eyes widened, "Crebain, from Dunland!" he yelled in alarm.

Aragorn quickly snatched what he could and threw them into a hiding place, "Hide!" he yelled and charged towards Frodo.

I gasped as Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me under a bush and I hissed as I ungracefully scraped my hand on a small rock.

There was some shuffling and it was silent for a few seconds before the flock started to fly around our hiding spots and I covered my mouth before a gasp could escape; these things looked terrifying. They were like ugly bats that mated with crows; so all in all, they looked very disturbing.

I felt myself unconsciously shrink back into Legolas, who kept a comforting hand on my arm, as we stared up at them through the branches of the bushes. We waited a minute or two before they passed and moved on to farther away.

Carefully, the fellowship crept out of their hiding places and I grabbed the offered hand of Legolas, pulling myself up.

"Spies of Saruman." Gandalf growled and stared in the direction the flock was heading, "The passage south is being watched." He said and gazed at us, "We must take the pass of Caradhras." he finished and everyone looked towards the snowy mountains in the distance.

I almost groaned. Great: _snow_.

Pippin hissed quietly as he put pressure on his hand, as he pushed himself off the ground.

I felt awful, as my first thought was, _Finally I am going to be of some use. _But then again; I was really starting to feel useless.

I walked towards Pippin and smiled warmly, "May I see your hand?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me with wide eyes but nodded and I carefully took his hand and inspected it. I smiled and pulled at my bag that rested on my hip, "I'm just going to disinfect it." I told him as I pulled out some of my water and an Echinacea flower.

As I made work of disinfecting the cut I noticed that Merry, Sam and Legolas had stopped to watch what I was doing.

Well I'm not nervous.

I coughed awkwardly as I finished and smiled at Pippin, "There you are. Good as new." I smiled and he beamed back giving me a 'thank you'.

Legolas offered me a hand and I took it with a grateful smile.

Turning to look at our destination I felt my mood drop slightly. Great: _snow_.

* * *

It had taken us a few more days to reach the mountains and once we did I was seriously regretting the decision of coming along.

It was _cold_, and wet, and there were no bushes to _pee_ behind.

Of course I wasn't the only one that wasn't too fond of it up here; Gimli had complained a few times of the snow. Of course he stopped once he saw how smug Legolas looked as he pranced around in the snow, unaffected by the weather.

I sighed heavily and charted through the footprints that Aragorn and Boromir were making; if they were making the footprints as wide as they were on purpose, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was thankful.

Frodo (who had been marching beside me) suddenly tripped and my arm shot out to catch him, but I missed and ended up falling face first into the snow.

I shot up, onto my knees and wiped the snow off my face with a glare as Aragorn steadied the young hobbit, "Stupid snow." I huffed and stood up.

Turning around I watched as Boromir picked up the ring that Frodo had dropped, with a strange look in his eyes.

I swallowed as Boromir spoke quietly, staring at the small piece of jewelry, "It is so strange that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over such a little thing." he murmured as he studied it.

"Boromir…" I said quietly, walking towards him.

"Such a little thing…" he trailed off as if he hadn't heard me.

"_Boromir_!" Aragorn yelled, getting his attention.

He looked around to see everyone but me with a hand on a weapon. Aragorn continued wearily, "Give the Ring to Frodo." He demanded.

Boromir seemed to snap out of his trance because he looked from the ring to Frodo before smiling, trying to diffuse the tension, "As you wish." He said and handed the ring to the small hobbit, "I care not." He said and ruffled the hobbits hair.

As he passed me I offered him a small smile and he returned it, a sense of relief in his eyes.

I sighed and started walking again and almost tripped when an arm shot out to steady me. I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of blue eyes; I scrambled for words to say and willed myself not to blush, "Oh-uhm, thank you. Uh, Legolas." I stuttered and gave him a small smile.

He smiled back warmly, "It is my pleasure, Lady Ciel." He answered softly.

As he let me go and we started to walk again I calmed my racing heart; Oh my god I was _such_ a virgin.

* * *

I felt my teeth chatter as I pulled my cloak closer around me, the blizzard freezing one of my exposed ears. We had been trekking through waist deep (chest deep for me), snow for half a day and I thought I was going to _die_. And let me tell you that I used to live in _Canada_.

I looked to my right and pouted slightly as Legolas walked on top of the snow: stupid elves and their stupid elven feet.

Boromir and Aragorn were carrying the hobbits; the snow would have been over their heads and, unlike us, they were not wearing any shoes.

Legolas walked ahead of the group and stopped, looking around and I thanked whoever was up there; we would be getting out of the snow soon.

"There is a fell voice on the air." He said, turning to look at us.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

Suddenly, the air around us lit with a brilliant white light followed by thunder and falling chunks of ice from a ledge above us. Everyone pulled themself as close to the mountain as possible as Aragorn huddled around Frodo, "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" He bellowed.

I let out a screech as another chunk of ice fell and nearly missed Gimli and me.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled and braced himself on the side of the mountain.

"_No_!" Gandalf roared back, standing tall he started to chant.

I screamed as lighting struck the top of the mountain and an avalanche of snow fell onto the fellowship. Closing my eyes I felt a huge weight as I was tossed around. When finally I had stopped I opened my eyes, only to see a whole bunch of white.

I calmed myself so I wouldn't panic and I thought back to the outdoor ed. class. Okay, what's the first thing I have to do?

I searched my mind and sighed, I have to spit. If it falls on my face, I'm facing up.

I groaned, disgusted and spit; watching as it fell from my lips to below me; okay so that means I'm facing _down_.

Carefully turning my body, I struggled to lift my arms and dig upwards as I started to lose oxygen. Finally grasping nothing I felt relief flood through me as that meant that I had reached the surface.

I felt two hands grasp my arm and lift me up and out of the snow.

I clung to the body of whoever had helped me and refused to let go: pride be damned.

I shivered uncontrollably as I heard Boromir shout over the wind; "We must get of the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan, then move through the West to my city!"

"No! The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard." Aragorn disagreed.

I shivered and looked up to see that I was in the arms of Legolas, if I could have I would've blushed; but it was too cold for my face to heat up.

"We cannot go over the mountain!" Gimli suggested, still pushing his desire to go to his cousin. "Let us go under it; to the Mines of Moria!" he yelled.

Gandalf stared at everyone before he spoke to Frodo, "Let the Ring-bearer decide." He said finally.

Everyone turned towards the hobbit and watched as he looked around, shivering. Boromir looked towards Gandalf, "We cannot stay here! It will be the death of the hobbits!" He yelled.

Gandalf looked at the small hobbit, "Frodo?" he pushed. Frodo looked at everyone's shivering forms, "We will go through the mines." He decided.

Gandalf nodded, somewhat defeated, "So be it." He said and let Gimli lead us down the mountain.

I struggled to walk through the snow, still clutching the arm of Legolas, trying not to fall.

* * *

_**I am seriously already getting reviews for this story? You guys are amazing!**_

_**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it :) Really? I'm so happy! I really didn't want her to be good at everything! And I'm really trying to show everyone that a typical girl ending up in Middle Earth is going to result in a lot of aching muscles, haha. But thank you for your review! It means a lot :)_

**_lowel101:_**_ Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter :)_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**~Klary**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Translations:**

**Mellon Nin: **_My friend_

_****__Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen:__ Gate of the Elves, open now for me_

**_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen: _**_Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue_

* * *

Soon we were out of the wind, and into a cave walking slowly through the dark. I walked beside Legolas as everyone started to warm up; I was just happy that my hair was finally defrosting.

"Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf called and said hobbit scurried towards the wizard.

They exchanged a quiet conversation as Frodo looked around at all of us wearily. I sighed tiredly and watched as Gimli stopped and pointed, "The walls of Moria." He said in awe.

The silence was broken as I let out a sneeze, making everyone spin around to look at me.

I blushed heavily and sniffled, "Sorry about that." I said sheepishly, causing everyone to let out a small chuckle.

* * *

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli stated as he hit his axe on the rock wall, as we walked forward.

"Yes, Gimli." Gandalf stated and sent a look towards the dwarf, "Their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten."

Legolas looked around, "Why doesn't _that _surprise me?" he muttered, although loud enough for everyone to hear.

I fought a smile as Gimli sent an awful glare towards the elf.

I hear a foot splash into shallow water and I looked up to see Frodo gasp, pulling his leg back. A huge lake sat beside the rock wall and I shivered, thinking of the monster that resided under the water.

"Now…let's see. Ithildin-" Gandalf murmured and ran his hand over the rock wall, "It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He said quietly and looked at the black night sky as the moon appeared.

Under Gandalf's hand a door formed, of two columns beneath an arch; with a star in the center as the moonlight hit the rock.

Gandalf looked at the writing that outlined the door, "It reads; 'The Doors of Durin- Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" He translated to us.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked quietly and looked up as Gandalf answered, "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." I kept my mouth shut, as I knew that if I changed the amount of time spent under the mountain; something bad may happen.

Gandalf raised his hands and started to speak, what he thought was, the password. "_Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen_!" he said.

Everyone waited a few seconds, but the doors remained closed. Gandalf gained a frustrated look and tried again, "_Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen_!"

Pippin looked at me, "Nothing's happening." He said quietly. Gandalf looked at him annoyed and tried pushing on the doors, but they stayed closed.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, men and Orcs." Gandalf huffed, frustrated.

Pippin looked at Gandalf with curious eyes, "What are you going to do, then?" he asked.

Gandalf sent him a glare, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." He stated harshly.

Pippin looked down like a kicked puppy and I felt bad for him; the poor thing was always getting yelled at. I sighed and put my arm on his shoulder, in comfort.

* * *

Everyone was seated, doing their own thing as Gandalf sat by the doors; figuring out a way to get through them.

I sighed and looked around at everyone, resting my head on my palm I gazed lazily at Legolas, who sat a little ways away from me.

That elf was _so_ good-looking.

As if sensing that someone was staring at him, he turned his head and made eye contact with me. I lifted my head and smiled shyly before looking away to see Aragorn taking Bill's bridle off, "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." He said to a sad Sam.

Sam pet Bill, "Bye, Bill." He said quietly. Aragorn tapped on the pony's backside, "o on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." He reassured as the Pony clip-clopped down the shoreline.

As Merry and Pippin threw stones in the water I watched quietly as Aragorn stopped them.

I felt someone sit next to me and turned to see that Legolas had joined me.

I smiled, "Hello, Prince Legolas." I said respectfully.

He nodded and gave me a smile, "Lady Ciel." He greeted.

I sighed and gave a teasing smile, "Just Ciel is fine, we're friends, aren't we?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Legolas smiled, "Then just Legolas, will do." I nodded and couldn't contain my smile as I looked away.

Frodo stood up and started to speak to Gandalf, I watched instead, as the water started to ripple.

I stood cautiously with Legolas as Gandalf said the password and the doors opened, the fellowship slowly entering Moria.

Gimli looked ecstatic as we started to slowly walk through the chamber, "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" he boasted, "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." He grinned and I smiled at him.

"That sounds wonderful, Gimli." I grinned and he beamed as Legolas looked at him, annoyed.

Gimli scoffed, "And they call it a mine. A mine!" he snorted at the end.

Gandalf lit up his staff and light flooded around and I swallowed thickly as I looked around, "This is no mine," Boromir said looking around, "It's a tomb!" He breathed.

Legolas pulled out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examined it and then cast it away in disgust, "Goblins." He spat.

Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords as Legolas fit an arrow to his bow. My eyes darted back to the lake as more ripples flooded around. Now what's worse: the goblins or the lake monster?

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir hissed, "We should never have come here." He said looking around cautiously.

I felt Merry and Pippin grab one arm each and pull me from the chamber and I just as I was about to tell them, Sam and Frodo to let me go and get away from the lake; Boromir interrupted, "Now get out of here, get out!" he yelled to us.

The company started for the door when suddenly, Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by a long, snaking tentacle.

I let out a shriek and dove for his hands, "Frodo!" I heard the hobbits yell.

I pulled on his hands, but was caught myself, by another tentacle wrapping around my legs. I screamed and kept hold of one of Frodo's hands as we were dragged towards the water.

"Help us!" Frodo yelled. I watched as Sam tackled one of the tentacles and called for Aragorn.

Merry and Pippin grabbed for our hands, pulling and trying to keep us away from the water.

I felt tears stream down my face as Boromir and Aragorn cut at the tentacles holding onto Frodo and me. Suddenly we were let go and I found myself surrounded by the hobbits.

The tentacles slithered back into the water and for a second they were gone. Suddenly more shot out of the water at once and flew towards Frodo. I shrieked and dove in front of him: immediately regretting it as I was pulled from the hobbits and flung wildly into the air.

"_Ciel_!" I heard them scream my name.

I shrieked as I was flung around wildly, despite the efforts of the fellowship. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water and attacked the beast. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, I found myself being lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face.

I screamed and once again found myself in tears as I wriggled around in the tentacles.

Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding me into the air and I was suddenly falling; and I landed on top of Boromir, who pulled me off the ground and to my feet.

"Legolas!" He yelled to the elf as Gandalf ordered everyone into the mines, Boromir and I ran for the gates as a huge tentacle uncoiled, snaking after us. Legolas took aim and the elf shot an arrow at the eye of the beast and it recoiled with a roar.

As the fellowship raced into Moria, the sea creature reached out and tore the gates shut. Slabs of rocks dropped and the roof of the passageway caved in. I stared, panting, as everyone stayed silent.

Gasps and heavy breathing echoed in the darkness as Gandalf spoke, "We now have but one choice." He said and light appeared from Gandalf's staff, showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship.

"We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said gravely, "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." He said and started to lead the fellowship through the darkness, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

I swallowed heavily and an arm appeared in my line of vision, helping me off the ground. I looked to my right and saw the worried face of Legolas. I smiled gratefully, "Thank you." I whispered shakily and he nodded, keeping next to me as we travelled through Moria.

* * *

We had been walking for a good hour or two when we entered a great cavern. Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with dark, silver veins running through it.

"The wealth of Moria was not in gold, or jewels…" The wizard tilted his staff down towards a pit, "…but Mithril." He said knowingly.

As everyone gazed down into the bit of shining Mithril, Gandalf spoke again, "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." He said and glanced at Frodo.

Gimli looked over at the wizard, somewhat surprised, "Oh, that was a kingly gift." He said before sending Legolas a smug sort of look.

Gandalf nodded, "Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." He agreed and Frodo looked over at the wizard with a look of shock.

We then climbed up steep steps on the side of the cavern. Pippin lost his footing and slipped onto Merry, "Pippin!" he cried in alarm as the fellowship climbed another flight of stairs to a crossroad in the mine: three doorways loomed before us.

Gandalf glanced from one to the other and back, "I have no memory of this place" he mumbled.

* * *

We all sat around the small fire Aragorn had made and relaxed slightly as Gandalf tried to figure out which path to take.

I sighed and opened my pack, searching through it and going through the herbs I had taken.

I was interrupted as Frodo came to sit next to me. I smiled, "How's your shoulder, Frodo?" I asked concerned.

He smiled, "It's all healed now, Ciel. Thanks to the salve you made me." He said with a grateful smile.

I grinned, "I'm glad."

We were quiet for a few seconds; when he spoke again.

"I never thanked you. For saving me." He said quietly and looked up at my face. I smiled, "You're my friend Frodo. Of course I'm going to save you." I said quietly.

He smiled back and nodded before Sam called him over.

I stood and stretched my back, heading over to where Legolas sat, "Legolas." I greeted quietly. He looked up at me and smiled, moving over so I could sit next to him.

"How do you fair?" he asked me in a hushed tone. I smiled reassuringly, "I feel fine. What about you?" I asked. He shook his head, "Nothing so ills me." He answered in a humble tone.

I nodded and we sat in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company when I heard Merry and pippin converse.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked his friend. Merry shook his head with a sigh, "No."

Pippin looked around before answering, "I think we are." He said with a nod and Sam shushed him.

He was quiet before he spoke again, barely above a whisper, "Merry?" he said quietly. His friend sighed again, "What?"

Pippin looked heartbroken, "I'm hungry." He whispered.

I smiled in amusement and snickered quietly as Gandalf and Frodo once again conversed in hushed tones.

I felt my eyes droop and I realized just how tired I was. I felt myself mechanically lean my head down and doze off for a few minutes.

"Oh!" A shout jolted me awake, "It's that way!" Gandalf said with accomplishment and pointed to one of the dark entryways.

"He's remembered!" Merry said with a grin.

"No," the wizard said looking at the small hobbit, "But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said and started to lead the company through the darkness.

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes, lifting my head I realized that I had been leaning on Legolas' shoulder. I blushed, "I-uh-sorry!" I apologized to him as we stood.

He shook his head and smiled gently, "Do not fret, Ciel. It was of no problem, _Mellon Nin_." He spoke courteously and gestured for me to go first.

Lord have _mercy_; this elf was going to melt me into a puddle of goo.

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**aandm20: **Really? __thank you! That means a lot :)_

**_TheGirlWhoCan'tLetGo:_**_ Thank you! Here's the update ;) And Ciel is neither human nor elf (don't worry, it'll be explained in later chapters!) _

**_Nessa Leralonde:_**_ Thank you!_

_**alexma: **Thank you! :) Here's the update ;)_

**_Ichigo (Guest): _**_Thank you! Here's the update :)_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**~Klary**_


	5. Chapter 5

We came to a more open space; broken columns lay tumbled across the floor. Gandalf lifted his staff, "Let me risk a little more light." He muttered and his staff lit up more.

I squinted my eyes as they adjusted slightly. Blinking I saw that his staff illuminated a giant stone hall, with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Gimli gasped, "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." He said in awe.

I looked around with wide eyes; this place was _so _going in a diary.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam mumbled, just as impressed. I nodded, "You can say that again." I breathed.

The Fellowship walked forward, through the hall: peering around a column. I looked up to see a ray of sunlight shine through a pillar. Apparently Gimli had seen it too because he ran towards it, "Hah!" he yelled and I called after him: not wanting him to see what was in the chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called and everyone chased after him.

We ran into the chamber. Bodies and weapons scattered about, the Dwarf was kneeling by a crypt in the center of the room. A shaft of light illuminated it and Gandalf walked forward and peered at the tomb's surface.

I felt my heart clench as I remembered who was inside.

"No! No!" Gimli wailed sadly and Boromir walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"_'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria._' He is dead then. It's, as I feared." Gandalf said after translating what had been carved on the crypt.

Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin before bending down and taking a large and battered book from a corpse's hands. He opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages.

I looked down as Gimli wailed and Legolas muttered quietly to Aragorn, "We must move on, we cannot linger."

"_'They have taken the bridge… and the second hall.'_" Gandalf read from the book in the corpses hands. Gimli stopped sobbing, and looked up blankly: listening to what was being read. "_'We have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep._" Gandalf looked up at us and turned the page.

I swallowed thickly and licked my lips, stepping closer to Legolas as the wizard continued, "_We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, they are coming._" As Gandalf finished reading the passage everyone was silent.

The silence was broken by a loud bang that made me gasp and clutch Legolas' arm in fear. Seeing that it was Pippin my racing heart started to calm; before I remembered what happened next.

Pippin turned to face Gandalf, looking guilty. As he did, the rest of the corpse slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket. Noise echoed from hall to hall far below. Pippin winced at each wave of noise.

Gandalf slammed the book shut and stood angrily, "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he growled and ripped his staff and hat from Pippin's hands.

Suddenly drums were heard, booming as I stepped even closer to Legolas; fear filling me. Gandalf slowly turned back, and Pippin turned as well, staring down into the well.

I felt Legolas put an arm around me as more drums were heard.

"Frodo!" Sam called, everyone looked over to see Frodo's sword glowing blue.

"_Orcs_!" Legolas hissed.

I stepped back and looked around at the corpses; searching for something, _anything_, I could defend myself with. Spotting a small sword in the corner I quickly rushed to grab it; it was pretty dull, but at this point I would take anything.

Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look and arrows hissed into the door near his face. Aragorn immediately dropped his torch and ran to Boromir, "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled, looking to the hobbits.

Just as the doors were shut a bellow was heard from outside. Boromir looked over at Aragorn in sarcastic relief, "They have a cave troll."

Legolas tossed old weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door before stepping back and the fellowship drew out their weapons. Gandalf threw away his hat and pulled out his sword.

"Stay behind me." Legolas ordered to me and I nodded; this was _so _not in the job description.

Okay it _was _but _they_ didn't know that.

Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb and brandished his axe, "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he yelled.

I looked at him with my mouth agape, "Speak for _yourself_!" I hissed with wide eyes.

Creatures began breaking the doors down, weapons crashed through splintering spaces and Legolas stood poised, ready to shoot. The first clear gap was gashed in the door and Legolas shot his first arrow-a shrill cry rang out. The Elf notched another arrow to his bow as Aragorn shot one of his own.

Suddenly, the beasts broke through and the battle began. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charged towards us. Aragorn and Legolas pierced Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashed another with his sword; Gimli catches one in the stomach with his axe.

And me? Oh I was just cowering like the little girl I am.

An ugly faced Orc caught sight of me and charged at me with a roar. I quickly held up the blunt sword and stopped the axe the Orc had been holding from smashing into my skull. Letting out a strangled sound I pushed the offending weapon away and plunged my sword into the kneecap of the Orc.

_What_? I'm not going to be able to kill it right away! It was wearing _armor_. I had a better chance of immobilizing it and taking my time rather than trying the impossible.

The Orc let out a wail and crashed to the ground, dropping its axe. I quickly snatched the axe and brought it down on the head of the Orc; leaving the rusty sword in its leg.

_Well that's one down_.

Panting I looked up and froze. A cave troll smashed through the doorway, chains leading from his wrists to an Orc's hand. Legolas shot the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growled and clapped a hand to the wound.

I looked to my right and saw as Sam stared, frozen, as the troll swung his mace down at the Hobbit, "Sam!" I screamed and the hobbit dove under the troll's legs and crawled away as the troll turned towards me at my scream.

I froze, "_Shit_." I whispered and turned to sprint as the Troll came bounding after me.

Dodging Orcs as I ran, I suddenly found myself trapped in a corner. The beast raised his arm to strike when, suddenly, he fell back. I glanced around to see that Aragorn and Boromir were behind the troll, pulling on its chains. The troll twisted its arm and whipped Boromir across the room. He landed in a recess of the wall, dazed.

I shrieked his name as an Orc stood above him, ready to strike. Across the room, Aragorn slung his blade into the Orc's neck, and, still dazed, Boromir got up. Aragorn nodded to him and I sighed in relief.

Turning around I let out a yelp as another Orc grinned at me. I gulped and held the axe up but was saved from having to use it as an arrow pierced the throat of said Orc. I swung around to see Legolas nod at me.

I smiled slightly and raced towards Sam, who now held a skillet in his hand. Together we hit as many Orcs as we could (which wasn't a lot, mind you). Suddenly smashing an Orc on the head with his skillet, Sam looked at me, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." He panted.

I let out a breathy laugh as I panted, while he turned and hit another.

"_Ciel_!" I heard Frodo call my name and spun around to see him leaning over a stunned Aragorn.

I raced over and dropped to my knees, "Did you see what happened?" I asked searching my mind for the events that had happened.

He wasn't stabbed in the book…unless I changed something. I paled at the thought but was brought out of my reverie as Frodo nodded, "The troll sent him flying across the room." He said in a panic.

I sighed in slight relief and gingerly felt around Aragorn's head, "He'll be fine." I said comfortingly.

I looked into the worried face of Frodo, "Nothing's broken; _surprisingly_." I muttered the last part inaudibly.

A roar caused Frodo and I took snap our heads up, seeing the troll, we both immediately try to run: although opposite ways.

The troll, having to make a decision, ran after Frodo and I screamed his name as he was stabbed in the chest. Watching I felt time slow down and I sighed in relief when I remembered the Mithril.

I shrieked as an Orc suddenly appeared in front of me, and I tried to back away, but found myself against a pillar. The Orc leered nastily and held a sword above its head, about to strike me. At the last second I ducked and it shrieked in anger as I ran from it, towards Frodo.

I was suddenly knocked off my feet and turned to see the Orc above me. Panting I shut my eyes tight.

"_Ciel_!" I heard someone call my name and opened my eyes in time to see an arrow lodge into the eye of the Orc.

I felt hands pull me to my feet and I turned to see Legolas, "Are you alright?" he breathed worriedly.

I nodded breathing heavily and we turned around as we heard the yells of Merry and Pippin.

Legolas notched an arrow and aimed for the open mouth of the troll, shooting his arrow up into its brain.

The troll stopped fighting and its hand fumbled towards its mouth where the arrow was. It stared upward, shocked. With a long, pained moan, the troll collapsed to the ground, dead. Pippin was thrown against the floor and there was a moment of silence. All enemies were dead or had fled.

"_Ciel_!" I heard Gandalf yell as he ran towards Frodo.

Legolas and I rushed over.

Aragorn pushed Frodo's body over and I tore open his shirt; the faster they realize he wasn't hurt, the better.

"Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli stated with surprise.

Frodo groaned, gasping for breath as everyone sighed in relief, knowing that he wasn't hurt. I leaned back on my knees and sighed, running a hand over my face.

The Mithril glimmered from his opened shirt and Gandalf gave a tired smile, "There's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." He said warmly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Legolas. I smiled and he gave me one back.

Our relief was short lived though as Orcs were heard in the distance. Legolas pulled me to my feet and took my hand as Gandalf yelled, "To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

We ran out of the chamber into a hall of pillars and an army of Orcs closely pursued us. Other Orcs sprang out from the floor or crawl, like spiders, from the ceiling and down the pillars.

They surround us, as we draw our weapons outward in a circle. I feel Legolas push me behind him, into the middle of the circle with the hobbits as the Orcs snarl and leer at us.

Gimli let out a yell and at the same time a fiery light appeared at the end of a hall, followed by a thunderous rumble. The Orcs flee in all directions and Gimli laughed, thinking he had scared off the Orcs as we're left alone. Gandalf stares down the hall, wearily.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf, who didn't answer right away.

I keep my eyes wide as a bang echoed throughout the hall, "A Balrog -a demon of the ancient world." Gandalf finally answered.

The thing growls: still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. I look towards the elf and flinch as Legolas' eyes show fear. He grabs my hand again and everyone runs as Gandalf yells, "This foe is beyond any of you…_run_!"

The Fellowship runs to a small doorway and Gandalf shepherds us through, "Quickly!" he yells.

We entered a passageway and go down a flight of steps. The flight ends in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly fell but Legolas pulled him back. We stop, nearly falling over the edge.

Turning we run down the flight of stairs, when we reach another gap. Legolas leaped and landed on the other side. The Balrog rumbles again. Foundations splinter and crumble, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths.

Standing behind the hobbits I pant as Gandalf leaps after Legolas. Arrows whistle into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps. Legolas shoots back. His arrow rises through the air and pierces the skull of an Orc and the Orc tumbles down from the ledge.

Boromir grabs Merry and Pippin and leaps across the gap with them in his arms. Aragorn grabs Sam and throws him across the gap where Boromir catches him. Aragorn pushes me to the front, "Go, Ciel." He orders and I nod, leaping as far as I can, where Legolas catches me as I stumble.

Next Aragorn turns to Gimli who holds up his hand, "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He leaps forward but nearly falls back into the chasm but Legolas grabs his beard and pulls him up.

"Not the beard!" He yells in a protest.

I look over at Aragorn and Frodo. Some of the stone steps crumble and fall but Aragorn pushed Frodo to safety. They climb to their feet and look at the now widened gap that separates them from us.

"Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn yells.

The Balrog can be heard approaching from the other hall as stone structures around the mine collapse as it draws near. A huge rock falls from the ceiling and smashes through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them. The stairs begin to wobble, "Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn yells to Frodo.

"Come on!" Legolas encourages them.

Instead of jumping they shift their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where we are.

They leap towards us and we start to run again, Gandalf leading us.

Pointing towards the bridge he yells to us, "Over the bridge! Fly!" he orders and we run to it.

Everyone turns to see a great form of black shadow leap through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head.

It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turns, running after us. A great, black, cloven foot stomps down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appears in the fiery light, and we cross the bridge. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" He yells, holding out his staff.

I feel my throat close up and tears form behind my eyes as Frodo screams Gandalf's name.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…" Gandalf yells, "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!"

The Balrog strikes down on Gandalf, who parries the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers run off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellows at the wizard and I hear Frodo gasp.

"Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf bellows.

The Balrog steps onto the bridge and it brandishes a flaming whip. Gandalf raises his sword and staff together into the air, "_You-shall not-pass_!" He roared.

Gandalf drives his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog steps forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapses from under it as it moves towards Gandalf and breaks before the wizard's staff. The demon plunges backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leans on his staff and watches the Balrog fall. He turns to face us.

The flaming whip lashes up from the depths of the abyss and winds around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him over the edge. He clings onto the bridge but strains to keep his grip. Frodo rushes forward but Boromir restrains him.

I feel myself step forward and I scream, "Gandalf!"

The wizard grasps the bridge, looking into Frodo's eyes. He stops struggling as he looks at us, "Fly, you fools!" he yells and lets go of the stone and falls into the chasm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below.

I feel arms holding me back and tears falling down my face, "No! _Gandalf_!" I scream.

The arms pull me back and I force myself to listen to Legolas as he tells me to run.

* * *

As we exit Moria I feel Legolas wrap his arms around me; I don't realize it's because I'm crying until I wrap my arms around him too. I sniff and look around at the fellowship.

Boromir was trying to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow, Merry consoles Pippin: who lies crying. I look up at the elf that's holding me and he wears a look of shock and disbelief; the immortal elf's eyes show puzzlement.

I look over and watch as Sam sits on the ground, bows his head onto his hands, and begins to weep. Aragorn wipes his sword clean, sheathes it, and turns to us.

"Legolas, Ciel, get them up." He orders us as we let go of each other.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir yells.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Ciel, get them up." He orders: although more softly this time.

I force myself to remember that he's not actually dead; that he'll be back, and he'll be stronger than ever. That this had to happen.

But I still feel like _shit _for letting it. I knew what would happen and I didn't even try to stop it.

I take a deep breath.

_No_. Do _not_ blame yourself. Do _not_ go into pity-party mode; you are better than this. You need to _accept_ that this has to happen and you need to _accept_ that it was not your fault. Even if you _had_ saved him: what then? You would have ruined everything and Sauron might have won.

I slowly take another deep breath. And suddenly I feel better.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I whip around to see Legolas. I put my hand on top of his and we do as Aragorn says.

* * *

"Stay close, young Hobbits! Ciel! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell…" Gimli 'warns' us.

"…And are never seen again." He finishes cryptically and I raise an eyebrow.

This seems like a good time to quote '_Pirates of the Caribbean'_

"Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" I said to Gimli with an amused smile on my face.

He opens his mouth and then shuts it, doing so a few more times before giving a huff.

"You don't understand, Ciel." He puffed and continued, "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" he nodded and just as he said that an arrow, notched, appears before his face.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose: of course. How could I forget?

Other bows at the ready appear around us. We stop walking as Legolas has his own bow out. The Fellowship looks around, alarmed and a tall golden, haired elf appears.

I felt myself freeze as I stared at him; so this is Haldir?

So many _gorgeous_ men live in Middle Earth.

"The dwarf breathes so loud; we could have shot him in the dark." He said smugly.

I looked at Gimli, "Eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox, huh, Gimli?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

He _growled_ at me.

* * *

_**Thanks again!**_

_**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thank you! :)_

_**Watergoddesskasey: **Thank you :D_

_**Lillian (guest): **Thank you! :D that means a lot :) Here's the update :)_

_**LinwelR (guest): **Thank you! Are they really? I hope so! I was trying to start their 'romance' off slowly so I'm glad it's working out ;) And I'll definitely try to get Ciel and Aragorn to talk more :) I see your point :D Thanks again! Here's the update ;)_

_**Ichigo: **Thank you! And I'm really having fun writing, so I'm trying to update as often as possible :D_

_**tazzledmuch:** Thank you! Here's the next chapter :)_

_**DeLacus: **Thank you! And thanks :) I was going to name her sky but I wanted it to sound more Middle-Earthy so I just translated it to french, haha._

_**lowe101: **Thank you! :D_

_**~Klary**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! First of all I just wanted to thank everyone for your support! Now that I've started the story and gotten some chapters up I decided that the best way to keep updates going without huge time lapses would be to update once a week.**_

_**So that being said I've decided that I will be updating my story every Sunday or Monday (I still haven't decided which day is the best). So if you guys prefer every Sunday let me know, or if it's Monday you prefer then I'm okay with that too :)**_

**_Of course there will be exceptions like; holidays, special occasions, maybe I'm in an extremely good mood and I end up writing six chapters ahead of time? In which case I will update more than once a week. _**

**_But all in all, once a week seems pretty reasonable. That way you guys don't have to wonder when the next chapter will be up and you don't have to wait for two weeks in between updates (I hate that)._**

_**Thanks again guys! Hope you like the next chapter :)**_

**Translations:**

**_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion: _**_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil._

**_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_**: _Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien_

**_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen_**_: Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us._

* * *

We stood on a platform as Haldir approached us (we had been waiting for him), "_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_." He greeted.

Legolas nodded, "_Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_." He answered.

As they spoke I almost groaned; why didn't I ask Legolas to teach me elvish while we journeyed? That would've been such a _smart_ thing to do.

Haldir looked to Aragorn, "_A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen."_ He spoke softly.

Aragorn inclined his head, "Haldir." He greeted.

Apparently Gimli was much less patient (_shocker_) as he growled, "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" he said angrily.

Haldir turned to glare at the Dwarf, "We have not had _dealings_ with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." He said darkly.

Gimli glared heatedly, "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? _Ish-_!" I slapped a hand over his mouth: preferring to _not _deal with angry elves.

"Gimli!" I said sharply, "I understand your frustration, but these elves have been kind enough to _not _shoot us. So _please_, just _contain_ yourself." I sighed tiredly.

Gimli nodded but still glared at Haldir who gave me a nod.

His eyes fell on Frodo and he seemed to freeze, "You bring great evil with you." He murmured and looked at Aragorn, "You can go no further." He said and turned to walk away.

Aragorn quickly ran after him and they argued in hushed tones.

I sighed and sat down as Boromir gave Frodo advice. Finally, after waiting, Haldir appeared looking less than happy, "You will follow me." He said.

A caravan of Elves led us along a ridge, through the golden woods. The group came to the end of the high ridge and we look out. A great glade of trees rises above us.

"Caras Galadhon…the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord; Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Haldir breathed with a small smile on his lips.

We climb a winding way among the trees and we keep to the path until night falls.

* * *

In the blue glow of a moonlit night, we climb a twisting staircase around the trunk of a tree, past glimmering lights of silver and blue. Far above, the silhouetted shapes of the shadowy tree-branches loom. Passing numerous platforms, we come to a great palace in the trees, lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway is in front of us, leading up a low staircase to an archway.

We gather before the arch as Haldir steps to one side. A glowing couple, hand in hand, descend to meet us. I can't help myself and I stare in awe.

The light dims, and the Lady and Lord, Galadriel and Celeborn, halt. The Lady's eyes focus on Frodo, but Celeborn speaks.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn says softly, "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" he says looking towards us.

I feel my throat constrict as he continues, "For I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel spoke quietly.

I swallowed hard as Legolas spoke softly, "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth, for we went needlessly into the net of Moria." He said sadly.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." Galadriel said comfortingly.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin." She spoke again to Gimli who looked up at her words, "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She nodded.

She looked towards Boromir as Celeborn spoke, "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

Galadriel shook her head, "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." She looked towards Sam and smiled, "Yet hope remains while the company is true."

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She told us softly.

As we turned to leave Galadriel stopped me, "Ciel." She said softly, "May I request your presence?" she more said than asked.

I looked towards the fellowship as they stopped to wait for me, "Go ahead. I'll catch up with you soon." I said quietly and turned to follow Galadriel as she went up the steps of the staircase.

* * *

I stood in front of Galadriel as she spoke to me, "You are not from this world." She spoke softly.

I nodded and swallowed thickly, looking down. To be honest I was waiting for her to tell me that I should tell the Fellowship before something happened; but I _really_ didn't want to. My gut was just yelling; _don't do it!_

She continued, "Although, that changed once you joined the fellowship. Middle Earth is your home now, young one. You must forget your old life's duties." She said with a smile as I looked up at her.

She walked towards me and put a hand on my face, "Although, you are not the same." She whispered.

I looked at her confused, "What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

She stepped back, "You have already died; it will not happen again." She said and I blinked, "Wait, do you mean that I'm _immortal_? And, wait, you said I already died; does that mean I can never have children?" I asked stunned.

"You will not age. You _will_ fall, should someone strike you through the heart, or head; yes. You would fall as any _mortal_ would, but you can no longer age, and you will stay the way you are. You have the qualifications of a mortal; you can still have children and you will tire." She answered unclearly.

I shook my head, "But that makes _no_ sense." I said utterly confused.

She smiled, "You are much like an elf, little one. You are what the people of Middle Earth would call; an _athánatos._" She said softly.

I blinked, "So, I-I'm never going to _age_?" I asked slowly, still processing what was said.

She smiled, "And if I'm correct in assuming so, that is not disappointing news." She said softly.

Immediately I knew what she meant, as my mind headed straight for Legolas. I blushed profusely and coughed awkwardly.

She let out a laugh and gave me another smile, "Well, Ciel. I suppose you'd appreciate a new set of clothes, and perhaps a bath?" she asked in amusement.

I nodded but paused: "Wait. Do I need to tell the fellowship that I am from another world?" I asked, really needing guidance.

Galadriel paused and hesitantly looked up at the stars. It was quiet as she stared at the sky and I was just thinking that maybe she hadn't heard me (probably impossible) when she spoke, "I do not think that is the wisest choice." She said quietly.

I asked her to explain: not really understanding.

"I feel that you must not let anyone know that you are not of this world. In doing so; you make yourself to be a target for evil." She said with sadness in her tone, "There will be some evil beings that will try to take your memories; they will try to find ways to win the war of the ring." She said quietly.

I immediately knew what she was talking about; if I told the fellowship, then how did I know that Sauron or Saruman wouldn't find out and use me to win the war?

I nodded, "But does that mean that they can't know that I'm a-a uh, how do you say it?" I asked embarrassed.

She let out a laugh, "An _athánatos." _She said with a motherly smile, "And no. You may tell them. To the people of Middle Earth, an _athánatos _is a being that has already died; but was given a second chance to live by the Valar." She said quietly.

I nodded and swallowed; but that would mean I would have to explain how I died, and that would mean _more_ lies.

Galadriel looked at me with desolate eyes, "You must be strong, young one. It is a large burden to bear: to keep secrets from those you care about. But although it is a hard path to take; it is also the _right_ one." She said softly.

* * *

I sighed in content as I sunk into the warm bath water. I blinked as I processed what I had just learned.

A part of me was ecstatic; I wasn't going to _age _and get _old_, but I could still have children. I actually had a _chance_ with Legolas.

But another part of me was confused and upset; I was a _what_? So now I'm going to live longer than half of my friends and have to watch them _die_? I had to lie to my friends, _again_? All because some douche canoe decided to shoot me in the back?

I let out a heavy sigh and rubbed my forehead; I _needed_ to let that go.

What Galadriel said echoed through my mind, how I needed to be strong. How the lives of the fellowship could be at stake if I didn't keep my secrets as secrets.

Sitting up straight I grabbed the soap from the side of the tub and started to scrub my dirty skin; relieved that I was finally able to have a bath.

Ten minutes later and I was stepping out of the tub, drying my body, wrapping a cloth around my hair to dry as much as I could and changing into a fresh green tunic and brown leggings.

Sighing in content, knowing that I was clean, I headed out of the small bath chamber and out the way I head entered: heading towards the fellowship's campsite, hoping that everything would be okay.

* * *

Back on the ground, the Hobbits were settling down to rest, and an elf song could be heard in the distance. I watched quietly as Legolas slowly walked towards the sound of the song, "A lament for Gandalf." He said softly.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked as Aragorn sharpened his sword; Gimli sleeping beside him.

Legolas slowly turned to face us with sad eyes, "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He said gently and started to walk away.

I quickly followed him as the hobbits conversed.

"Legolas!" I called and he stopped, turning to look at me as we stood a good distance from the fellowship. "Lady Ciel." He said, averting his eyes.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Legolas…" I started, choosing my words carefully, "I know…that as an elf; you aren't familiar with death." I said and moved towards him, "But, everything happens for a reason; Gandalf fell, and _yes_ it was _terrible_. But something good _will_ come out of this: I _promise_." I said quietly and boldly put my hand on his cheek: hiding my nervousness with a soft smile.

He stared into my eyes before giving me a small smile of his own and resting his hand on top of mine.

* * *

I smiled and turned around as I stood in front of the mirror; Galadriel had provided me with a nice dress to wear for today while my travelling clothes were washed.

I sighed in comfort. It was a _really_ pretty dress: it was a light blue color and had white lace covering it. I had pulled my straight hair into a half up do and, thanks to a small vial on the side of the dressing table, my skin smelled like _lavender_.

This was probably the most I had felt like an actual female in _weeks_.

I grinned and did another small twirl; I am _such_ a girl.

Smiling, I exited the bath chamber (yes I had taken another bath) and walked down the halls of the beautiful kingdom: coming to a stop when I spotted Aragorn gazing at the fellowship's camp.

He stood silently: staring at the fellowship with a sad look in his eyes.

"Aragorn." I said timidly, not really sure if it would be a good idea to interrupt whatever he was doing (he was obviously _thinking_). He spun around: his eyes widening slightly in surprise as he saw me before he gave me a brotherly smile, "You look lovely, Ciel." He told me softly.

I smiled and thanked him. He turned around again and I walked up to him: standing beside him quietly. We stood like that for a little while before I decided to speak, "You miss her, don't you?" I asked softly.

He looked at me surprised, "What?" he asked looking at me with questioning eyes.

I smiled and answered, "Arwen. You miss her." I stated simply. He was quiet for a second before he spoke, "How did you know?" he asked, genuinely curious.

I giggled quietly, "Anyone could tell Aragorn." I said and gave him a half smile, "That look on your face: only a man or woman in love can have it." I said, watching as Sam fussed over Frodo.

He sighed and rubbed his face, "I just don't know if I had made the right decision. I don't want her to give everything up for me." He admitted and then froze; looking shocked that he had said that to anyone.

I shrugged and looked up at the sky as a couple birds flew through the sky together; was this moment way too cliché or _what_?

"If you want my opinion; she already loves you. Wouldn't you rather that she spends what time she has left with _you_ rather than by herself? Wouldn't you rather cherish the life you could spend _together_ rather than give up and always wonder what _could_ have happened?" I asked with sad eyes, gazing at him as he looked at the ground; pondering what I had said, "Immortality isn't _everything,_ Aragorn."

I sighed quietly and placed my hand on his arm, "Just remember that she already loves you." I said quietly before giving him a soft smile and heading towards the fellowship.

Pippin was the first to spot me, and with a wide grin he bound over to me and gave me a hug, "Ciel!" He said happily, "You look lovely!" he smiled.

I beamed back at him, "Thank you!" I stood straight and blushed when I realized that all the eyes of the fellowship were on me. I coughed and nervously played with a piece of my hair, "So…" I trailed off: not knowing what to say.

Legolas, sensing that I was uncomfortable, spoke up, "I was about to go for a walk, would you care to join me?" He asked offering his arm.

I grinned, "Of course."

* * *

_**Thanks for the reviews! If anyone has any questions on what Ciel is then feel free to ask me :)**_

_**My name is Alice:** Thank you! I know that it seems to be going a little too quickly; but you have to remember that they've already been on this journey for a month now with only each other as company: they've obviously talked a little more than what I've written. But I completely understand where you're coming from! And I feel like it has to sort of start escalating a little bit faster if I want them to be together by the time I want them to be. But yeah, I get you homie *tries and fails at being gangster*_

_**Ichigo: **Thank you! Here's the update :)_

_**aandm20: **Omg, really? Lol! And I loved the idea of the Haldir flirting so I tried it mildly; I love Jealous Legolas :P Thank you!_

_**aalc95: **Thank you!_

_**Cadmuskid007 (or guest): **Thank you so much! And I'm so glad that Ciel is turning out that way! And of course ;P Thanks for the review :)_

_**Natasya Ivashkov: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)_

_**DeLacus: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it :)_

_**watergodesskasey: **Thank you so much!_

_**LinwelR: **Haha! Thank you! I'll be sure to update as soon as possible :)_

_**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Thank you so much! And Haldir is one of my favourites too ;) I know! I cried! Haha! I'm glad I made you laugh, lol. I'll update soon! :)_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**~Klary**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You really do look charming, Ciel." Legolas broke the silence quietly.

I felt my cheeks turn pink and I smiled bashfully, "Thank you, Legolas. You look quite handsome yourself." I said shyly, referring to the new clothes he had received as well.

He gave me a soft smile and opened his mouth to say something but cut himself off by looking over his shoulder. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked in the direction he was staring. At first I didn't see anything but then a small group of elves appeared on the path we were walking on, and among them I could see Haldir.

Legolas sighed but smiled and we waited as the group of elves reached us, "Haldir." He said and nodded his head in greeting.

Haldir said something to the elves that had been walking with him and they nodded respectfully to the three of us before leaving.

Haldir nodded to the both of us, "Legolas. Lady Ciel." He smiled politely. I smiled back and inclined my head. He quickly said something in elvish to Legolas, who suddenly seemed embarrassed, before he turned to me with a soft smile, "I hope to see more of both of you together in the future." He said softly before walking along the path to where his kin had disappeared.

I furrowed my eyebrows in slight confusion and looked towards Legolas who was looking anywhere but at me, "Legolas?" I questioned, "What did he say to you?" I asked curiously.

His eyes snapped to mine and he gave me a soft, nervous smile, "Nothing important." He said quietly.

I nodded and we continued with our walk; getting to know each other better and soon I had forgotten all about the small interaction between Haldir and Legolas.

* * *

Another day went by and we had started to once again plan our journey, and although no one said it, I realized that the reason we couldn't seem to plan out our journey as fast as before; was because everyone was still expecting Gandalf to waltz through Lothlórien in his stupid gray garb talking about how much of a fool Pippin was.

And although something similar to that (okay maybe not _so _similar) _would_ happen in the future, I really didn't want to spoil my secret.

But that reminded me; I would need to tell the fellowship what I was exactly.

I wasn't sure how I was going to tell them; I couldn't exactly just prance over and say, "Hey! Aside from all of this _boring_ planning, you know those mystical creatures known as athánatos? Yeah well, apparently they're not _so _mystical. Why? Oh well, turns out that's me! By the way, what's for dinner?"

I was worried that they'd be upset that I hadn't told them a couple months ago, when we started this quest.

But then again: we hadn't really known each other, so I guess that could be used as an excuse? But I didn't _want _to lie to them anymore. It was just so _tiring _to keep lying.

I sighed and tiredly slouched. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to find Legolas looking at me in concern, "What troubles you, Ciel?" He asked quietly; trying not to gain the attention of the fellowship as they went about packing today what they thought would be too time consuming tomorrow.

I gave him a weak smile and put my hand on top of his, "I just need to tell all of you something." I said and stood from my sitting position.

Legolas stared at me with concern evident in his eyes, "Is everything alright?" he asked slowly. I stared into his eyes and saw the worry and underlying meaning to his words; he thought I was going to leave the fellowship.

I smiled reassuringly, "Of course, I just-I feel that I should share something with all of you. Something that you all may not of known about me." I stumbled over my words slightly, although they had gained the attention of the fellowship.

Boromir (who had been sulky while we had stayed with the elves, and overly ecstatic when he realized we would be leaving tomorrow) raised a brow in my direction, "What troubles you, Ciel?"

"I guess I'll start off with the basics." I murmured to myself, "What do you know about the race of athánatos?" I blurt out and stared into the curious faces of the men

I have come to think of as family.

Aragorn stood straight and stared at me with quizzical eyes, "You mean of the mythical creatures, the ones that do not age? Only what I have heard from stories." He responded.

Sam blinked, "What do you mean, miss Ciel?" he asked and cocked his head to the side.

I sighed and sat down, "Well, athánatos aren't really a _myth_. Of course, there aren't many in existence." I explained, rallying my brain for all the information that Lady Galadriel had given me, "These _creatures _were once man. But they died when they weren't supposed to, usually murdered. Athánatos actually live like the race of man: except for one _small_, _tiny_ detail. They don't age." I said, really I was just trying to take Galadriel's words and make them _understandable_.

Boromir nodded his head slowly, "My brother, Faramir and I used to read stories of such creatures when we were young lads." He said, processing the information I was telling everyone.

I nodded and swallowed thickly, "Yes, well, you're all probably wondering why I am telling you this." I said quietly.

Frodo, Merry and Sam shared a look of understanding and gazed at me with looks I couldn't read. Aragorn seemed to understand and Boromir blinked before looking towards Gimli, who was scratching at his head (free of his helmet). I looked to my right and watched as Legolas gave me an understanding smile, taking my hand in his; showing me that I really shouldn't of had anything to worry about.

The first to speak was Gimli, who let out a huff of air and sent me a fatherly smile, "Yes, well, at least you're not an elf." He grumbled causing Legolas to send him a look of annoyance.

Pippin blinked and looked at Frodo, "I don't understand." He said causing the blue eyed hobbit to pinch the bridge of his nose as Merry smacked the back of his head and explained the situation to him.

Pippin nodded, "Oh! Well, was that why you were so nervous? Did you think that we wouldn't understand?" He asked with slight sadness in his voice. The rest of the fellowship turned to me; curiosity burning into their eyes.

I smiled kindly at Pippin, "No. I was more worried that you would be upset that I hadn't told you sooner. That you would think of me as a liar." I said softly.

Boromir walked towards me and surprised everyone by embracing me, "You are one of us, Ciel. You are family; not bound by blood, but still family." He said gently.

I felt tears gather in my eyes and I hugged him back, "Thank you."

* * *

Cloaks with green, silver-veined leaf-brooches were fastened around us as we stood in front of Lord Celeborn on the shore of a river.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." He said softly, gazing at each of us and with a nod we slowly disband: making sure that our supplies and belongings were on the small boats that were provided for us.

Elves helped us prepare for our departure and Legolas was among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats (My bag now contained many more fresh herbs as well). He held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they sat in a boat. I walked towards them and watched as he sent us a smile, "Lembas," he explained the small wafer, "Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." He grinned before placing the bread back into its container.

As he left us to go back towards his kin, Merry looked towards an unimpressed looking Pippin, "How many did you eat?" he asked with a smirk.

Pippin returned his sly look with one of his own, "Four." He grinned before burping loudly, causing me to bark out a laugh and shake my head.

I made my way towards Aragorn and Legolas as they stood in front of Celeborn, "Every league you travel south, and the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." He explained as Legolas helped an unwilling Gimli into one of the boats.

I watched quietly, as Aragorn was lead further away and into a quiet conversation with Celeborn. Turning my attention back to the boats I let a small amused smile cross my face as Sam nervously steadied himself on the boat as it slowly rocked with each small (actually they weren't small at all) movement he made.

Legolas turned to me with a soft smile, "Would you like to accompany myself in my boat, Ciel?" he asked gently.

I smiled and walked towards him, "Of course." I beamed.

He held out his hand and carefully helped me into the boat. Sitting down I noticed the sly looks that Boromir and Gimli sent my way, making me blush hotly as Aragorn returned to sit in one of the other boats.

* * *

I smiled slightly at Gimli's daydreaming look, as we rowed away from Lothlórien; he was remembering the gifts that Galadriel had given.

He let out a dreamy sigh and Legolas shared an amused look with me as the dwarf spoke, "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Hah, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." He vowed.

I giggled and Legolas stared at Gimli questioningly, "What was it?" he asked. Gimli grinned, "I asked her for one hair from her golden head…She gave me _three_." He answered.

I laughed out loud and Legolas smiled fondly. I looked down at my bag; remembering my own gift.

* * *

Darkness fell and we decided to rest on a small island. I sat beside Legolas quietly watching over the fellowship: Merry, Pippin and Gimli stuffing their faces before going to sleep. Sam trying to get Frodo to eat and Frodo refusing, Sam going to sleep and Frodo slowly nodding off, but not before he could hear as Boromir and Aragorn argued about Gollum (who had been following us for three days) and the pass of Minas Tirith.

I sighed tiredly and looked at Legolas as he gazed at the settling figures of Boromir and Aragorn (both of them taking rest at _separate _sides of the camp). Feeling someone's gaze he turned his head to look at me. I don't exactly know _why _I didn't blush and look away with an awkward cough, I guess I was tired, but I smiled softly and leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as he rested an arm around my body; pulling me closer to him.

* * *

We had been travelling for another few days, slowly making our way down the river. I could feel the tension growing between Aragorn and Boromir (who's temper had become quite short these past few days) and I knew it wouldn't be long before one of them blew up.

I smiled slightly; but on the bright side Legolas and I were getting along _swimmingly_.

The Fellowship's boats passed through a canyon and I kept my gaze up as Aragorn called out, "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old…my kin." He said softly.

Everyone looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues proudly stand on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning and our boats sail towards a great, roaring waterfall.

As we disembark on a gravel beach, I glance at Boromir who looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within him while Frodo glanced at him, looking afraid.

I sighed sadly and suddenly felt the need to cry, remembering the event that would be coming soon. I realized in that moment; just how much Boromir meant to me. Not as a _book character _but as a person: as some sort of awkward _brother_.

Was I really going to let him _die_? I sat, staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world as I thought of the obvious answer: if I didn't, then Middle-Earth would be lost to Sauron.

I breathed out as I watched Frodo wander away from the Fellowship, Boromir slowly following behind him. I closed my eyes; I could get through this. I just have to be _strong_.

I was interrupted in my self wallowing by Aragorn's voice, "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." He said in a finalized tone.

Gimli scoffed as he sat beside Pippin, "Oh, yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" he said sarcastically as pippin looked up at him in alarm, "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" he huffed dramatically.

"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn shot back with a look of indifference before walking over to an unsettled looking Legolas.

Gimli gaped at him, "Recover my-! Phrrr…" he growled with a scoff, "No dwarf need recover strength! Pay no heed to that, young Hobbit and Lady Ciel." He said in reassurance making me let out a breathy laugh.

Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire, looked around, "Where's Frodo?" he asked making Sam jump with a start.

I swallowed thickly, feeling my stomach drop, as Aragorn demanded that everyone quickly split up and search for Frodo and Boromir.

I stood up quickly and started to walk in a random direction; not straying far from the path that Frodo had taken.

* * *

I sprint through the trees and towards the yells of the fellowship. Taking a sharp turn I failed to notice the tree root sticking out of the ground and I end up falling to the ground and rolling a few feet away.

How cliché was _this_? I groan lightly and slowly stand, stumbling over to a tree I let out a tiny shriek and fly backwards as I come face to face with a-hobbit?

"Sam!" I say in relief and clutch my chest, "Where's Fro-." I cut myself off as I see the look on his face.

He seemed startled to see me and I quickly realized that I was farther from Boromir and the hobbits than I thought. I swallow the lump in my throat and push away my grief for the time being. I quickly embrace him before he has a chance to react and release him just as quickly, "Be safe. _Please_ come back." I say and sniff away my tears as he nods and continue to run to shore, after his friend.

I watch Sam run through the forest for a few seconds and then start running in the direction they had just come from. Soon I find myself colliding with an Uruk back and I duck as he spins around; slashing his sword through the air.

This was _not _where I wanted to end up.

I quickly dodge another blade and sprint through the forest again: this time hearing thundering footsteps behind me. I pant and feel my legs burn as I push myself to run faster. I nearly stumble as I hear three loud horn blasts to my right.

I feel myself choke on the little air I'm taking in and I push my body towards the sound.

Soon the footsteps behind me are lost and I burst through the trees and into an opening, just in time to see Aragorn tackle an Uruk-Hai that had been aiming an arrow at Boromir's face.

I dry sob as Boromir falls to the ground and Aragorn fights the monster that was responsible.

I run towards Boromir and slide onto my knees, taking his face into my hands. I feel hot tears stream down my face as he stares at me with a look of pain, "They took the little ones." He rasped. I sob and nod, "I know. It's okay. We'll get them back." I cry and wipe dirt off his face.

I feel Aragorn sink to the ground next to me and he reaches for an arrow.

"Stop!" I hiss and he freezes, "Stop…" I say softer and look back at Boromir, who was looking up at Aragorn with slight regret, "It's-it- I can't-." I cut myself off with a sob and Boromir reaches up to pat my hair down, "Shh. It's okay Ciel." He says gently before looking to Aragorn.

"Frodo! Where is Frodo?" he asked him desperately. Aragorn gazes at Boromir with watery eyes, "I let Frodo go." He answered quietly.

Boromir nodded, his pained eyes filled with relief, "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." He says with self-loathing.

I feel the tears pour down my cheeks faster as Aragorn shakes his head, "The Ring is beyond our reach now." Boromir gazes at Aragorn and pleads softly, "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." I shake my head furiously, "No. No you didn't. You've kept your honor." I cry helplessly and lift my hands towards the arrows; thinking that maybe I could do _something, anything_! What's the use of being a doctor if you can't even save your loved ones?

Boromir gently takes my hands, "Leave it. You know better than anyone that it is over, Ciel." He said softly and another sob racked my form as he turned to Aragorn again, "The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin." He scratched out.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised, looking devastated.

"Our people?" Boromir questions himself softly before nodding, "Our people." He whispered in a finalized tone before he reached for his sword. Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand, and helped Boromir clasp it to his chest, "I would have followed you my Brother… my Captain… my King!" He says faintly with a small tired smile and then…nothing.

His chest stops moving and I feel myself stare at his pale face. I lean down and place a soft kiss to his cold cheek. I sniffle in tears and stand slowly, turning around I see as Gimli and Legolas look at the scene remorsefully.

I sob and quickly run into Legolas' arms feeling myself sob as he places his arms around me in comfort.

I shakily breathe in and out, desperately clinging onto the fact that I hadn't lost everyone.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn said softly and I sniffed, turning to face him: but not removing myself from Legolas' arms.

* * *

Boromir is laid to rest in one of the boats we had come with. His sword rested with him, his shield was above his head and his split horn at his side. I watch with red eyes as the boat slipped over the falls of Rauros and Aragorn put on Boromir's vambraces.

I feel the arm that Legolas had around my body leave and he grabs a boat to shove into the water, "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He says and looks towards Aragorn who said nothing. A look of realization comes on the elf's face, "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn answers softly.

I stay still; staring at the waterfall, ignoring Gimli as he protests. Did I _really _do the right thing? I just let Boromir, _Boromir_, die. He was- I shake my head. _Stop_, enough already. You need to get yourself together and _save the hobbits_. I remind myself.

I turn around and watch as Aragorn makes eye contact with me and with a nod he smiles, "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let us hunt some Orc!"

I share a small grin with Gimli and Legolas, "Yes! Haha!" Gimli shouts and we run into the woods, gladly tracking down our hobbits.

* * *

_**So that's the end of the first movie! I was crying when I wrote Boromir's death scene! Ugh, I am way too emotional. Remember that I update chapters every Sunday :)**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys :) They really do make my day :D**_

_**SimplySupreme: **Thank you so much! And I found that the whole 'I'm an elf now!' thing has been a little overused (I still love reading fan-fiction like that) but yeah, so thank you! And yes she is otherwise completely human except for the whole aging thing ;) Thank you again! :D_

_**Tochiotome-chan: **Thank you so much! Wait as in Ciel from black butler? I LOVE THAT ANIME. Here's the next chapter :D_

_**Natasya Ivashkov: **Here you are :)_

_**Nyghtshade: **Thank you!_

_**watergoddesskasey: **Thank you so much! It means alot that you're reviewing :)_

_**My Name Is Alice: **Is there? I thought so too but I was having a difficult time with her character. I didn't want to make Galadriel seem any less vague than she actually is (because lets face it; she's pretty vague) but I'm not going to change that right away. I'll probably change it once the story is finished; but I'll keep that in mind when I'm writing her character again in future chapters :) Thank you so much again!_

_**Roxygirl (guest): **Thank you! And I know right? I'm sorry if the cussing bothers you! I can't promise you that it will be gone because Ciel as a character wouldn't be the same if it was gone, and I really don't want to change that about her. But I **can** tone it down and try to replace the words; but I'm sorry, I won't take the cussing out of her vocabulary __completely. The story wouldn't be as realistic since I based her reactions to what I would do to make it seem less mellow; again I'm sorry if it bothers you and I **will** try to keep it to a low minimum but I'm not going to take it out. Sorry again!_

_**Honor (Guest):** OMG, I WAS HAVING THE EXACT SAME THOUGHTS ONCE I STARTED TYPING IT! I was going to have them flirt a little bit, but I honestly couldn't stand it! After writing it, then reading and re-reading what I had typed I realized that it made Ciel seem really shallow. I've only read stories where the character flirts **mildly** with Haldir (because I don't really like love triangles either) and then Legolas gets jealous (I always thought it was kind of cute when he got jealous), but in the end either Haldir seems like an asshole (which I hate because he's one of my favourite characters) or the main character seems __promiscuous. I was nervous at first about uploading this chapter because one of my other reviewers had said they hoped there would be a little bit of flirting (which I decided not to add), but after writing it, I realized that it wasn't who Ciel was as a character and that wasn't how I wanted to portray her. So I'm glad that I'm not the only one with those thoughts :) I decided that it was best for them to stay friends :)_

_**CrazyPandaHobbit: **Thank you so much! it means a lot that you're following and reviewing this story!_

_**Ichigo: **Thank you! I'm glad it explained a lot; that's what I was hoping to accomplish. Okay and thanks again for the review :)_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**~Klary**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Translations:_**

**__****_Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath: _**___May they find peace in death._

**_Man cenich: _**_What do you see?_

**_Aragorn, nad no ennas:_**_ Something is out there!_

* * *

I watched quietly, panting slightly, as Aragorn lay down with his ear pressed to the ground. We had been running for a good few days with minimal breaks, slowly getting closer to Merry and Pippin.

Oh, and the _aching _of my muscles. My legs would _burn_ within the first forty-five minutes of jogging/running (and that's a pretty big accomplishment since longest I would force myself to stay on the treadmill back home was about _fifteen _minutes). Of course I was still doing better than Gimli.

I glanced over at the dwarf and gave him a sympathetic smile at his red face and sweaty hair: poor man.

Aragorn suddenly jumped up, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he shouted and started to sprint away.

I gave a tiny groan and puffed out a breath as Legolas grabbed my hand and started after Aragorn, Gimli huffing quietly and slowly walking after us before setting into a light jog. "Come on, Gimli!" Legolas yelled over his shoulder and pulled me along.

"Three day's and night's pursuit… no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." I heard Gimli pant as he slowly ran after us: obviously pushing himself.

We ran and ran for another half an hour before we finally stopped in a valley (thank the _lord_). It took me a few seconds of heavy breathing before I realized that this was the same valley from the second movie.

Oh my _god_ we were in the _second _movie already?

I looked around as Legolas walked away and Gimli sat on a boulder, catching his breath. I watched as Aragorn picked up a small object. Looking closely and remembering the events of the books I quickly figured out what it was: Pippin's brooch.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lórien fall." Aragorn muttered quietly, studying the small object. I swallowed and gently took it from Aragorn's hand, studying it closely.

"They may yet be alive." He grinned at us. I smiled back widely as Legolas came jogging over to us, "Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn nodded to all of us and once again started to _run_.

I sighed tiredly and rubbed my face as Legolas turned to Gimli, who lurched from his rock and rolled over and onto the ground making me stifle a giggle, "Come Gimli! We are gaining on them." He called and started after Aragorn as I stopped to let Gimli catch up, "I understand how tired you are." I nodded at him.

He huffed, "Nothing of the sort, on a normal day, Ciel! I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." He nodded and then tripped over a small rock.

I barked out a silent laugh (not having enough air for an _actual_ one).

* * *

Running (_surprise_, surprise) the four of us came upon a hill and paused, gazing across the plains. I sighed in tired relief, remembering the next events that were soon to come. In our near future there would be no more _running_.

"Rohan. Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn muttered looking over the landscape. I snorted and stumbled slightly, before I realized that there was nothing at all funny about what he said.

It was the _exercise_. It was _getting to me_.

"There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aragorn murmured (thankfully _ignoring _me) and furrowed his eyebrows as Legolas stood next to me, scanning the plains with critical eyes.

"Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked looking over at the elf.

Said elf scanned the scenery, "The Uruk turn northeast." Legolas stepped forward slightly, studying the horizon before his eyes widened, "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" he yelled and snapped his head towards us.

Aragorn's jaw clenched, "_Saruman_."

* * *

"Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! _Hoof_!" Gimli panted in exhaustion and reassurance to himself.

I gave him a half smile as I staggered, Legolas quickly steadying me before gazing at the rocky hills, "They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." He said with a shake of his head.

I sighed tiredly as we slowly took a tiny break: night falling upon us. My muscles groaned in protest as I took a seat away from the tiny fire, my body was already way too hot without it.

Looking up at the sky, I wondered slightly if Merry and Pippin were _truly _okay. I knew that the Uruks and Orcs were going to try and eat them, so _that_ was slightly horrifying. I felt myself grow sad as my mind wandered to Boromir; he really loved those hobbits like his own sons.

I looked down at my hands; as a doctor, your hands are your most precious tools. How am I supposed to believe that I did everything I could? I mentally slapped myself; Boromir would _not _want me to have a pity party. He would tell me that not even the most skilled healer would be able to save a mortal man from three arrows to the chest and stomach.

I suddenly felt extremely stupid. Boromir would tell me a lot of things; one of them being to not give up hope until I have seen Sauron raise his claim on Middle Earth with my own eyes.

I was jolted from my thoughts when a hand rested on my shoulder. I jumped slightly and looked up to see Legolas gaze at me with an apologetic smile, "My apologies, Ciel. I did not mean to startle you." He said softly, taking a seat beside me.

I smiled softly and shook my head, "Don't worry about it." I said quietly.

He looked up at the stars and waited a second before speaking, "Ciel…I need to share something with you." He said gently and looked at me with a soft expression.

I blinked and nodded slowly, "Of course." I said awkwardly.

He gently moved forward and took my hands in his, "Ciel, I have…" he hesitated slightly and my eyes widened slightly; was he going to-? "I seem to have-." Oh _god _he _was_! "-Developed feel-!" he was cut off as Gimli sneezed loudly and let out a yelp as he was propelled backwards and into a boulder yelling, '_I was not asleep you fairy-legged elf!'_

It was silent as Legolas and I stared at him for a few seconds, I was just _gaping_, and Aragorn shook his head in disbelief at the dwarf.

Legolas finally shook his head and retracted his hold of my hands, smiling softly at me as I gave him a questioning look, "Perhaps I will tell you another day." He spoke quietly, more to himself than anything.

I glared hardly at the oblivious dwarf as he took off his helmet and once again took his seat on a large rock. I sighed and gazed at Legolas; who now seemed to be fighting an internal battle. I coughed quietly, gaining his attention, and smiled, "Whatever you want to say to me, I'll always be here to listen." I said quietly.

He smiled and we sat there; watching the stars, before we were ushered up by Aragorn. Once again, we ran.

We continued to run up until dawn, where we stopped on a small hill as Legolas gazed up at the sky, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He mutters quietly and I almost scream in relief as the sound of horses is heard.

I feel Legolas quickly take hold of my arms and drag me behind a boulder, against his chest (insert madly beating heart here) as Gimli and Aragorn quickly follow. A large group of cavalry appears and as they pass (realizing that they're not the enemy) Aragorn steps out of hiding, studying their armor, while we follow.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" He calls to them, gaining their attention quickly.

At a signal from the leader (Èomer, I quickly educate myself) the riders make a quick turn and head towards the four of us, encircling us. As they stop, they point their spears at us. I unconsciously step into Legolas, who wraps an arm around me.

Èomer rides his way to the front of the group, "What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf and a _woman_ have in the Riddermark?" he sneers slightly at us, and probably slightly shocked that I (a _woman_, as he so _kindly_ put it) was out and about in the free world, "Speak quickly!" He said with a glare.

I felt myself cringe as Gimli opened his mouth, "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine." He scowled. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, immediately knowing the outcome of his words and I took a step back as Èomer got off his horse.

He glared down at Gimli; "I would cut off your head-_dwarf_-if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He snarled.

Faster than anyone could blink, Legolas had an arrow aimed at Èomer's face, "You would die before your stroke fell." he hissed. I quickly took hold of his arm, "Legolas." I said softly and he made eye contact with me, we stared at each other for a few seconds before he nodded and, with a glare at Èomer, lowered his bow.

Aragorn stepped forward, "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He quickly explained to Èomer, "This is Gimli, son of Glóin." He continued and he pointed to Gimli, who seemed to look a little sheepish.

Aragorn waved a hand at Legolas, who hadn't stopped glaring at Èomer, "This is Legolas, from the Woodland realm." Legolas' eyes burned into Èomer's in a battle of stares and Aragorn, seemingly desperate to stop it, quickly introduced me.

"And this is Ciel, a travelling healer of Middle Earth." He continued, "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." He finished.

Èomer gained a pained look, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Slowly he removed his helmet, "Not even his own kin." He said softly and nodded to his soldiers, who slowly withdrew their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company is those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." He explained and looked us over, "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Èomer gave Legolas a meaningful look as his eyes landed on him, "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He sneered slightly.

I grabbed Legolas' arm as he took a tiny step forward, "We are no spies." I said gently and Èomer's eyes shot to me, looking me over.

Aragorn nodded, "We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive." He explained.

Èomer shook his head, "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." He informed us. I felt Legolas tense slightly and Gimli spoke up, "But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" he asked desperately.

At Èomer's confused look Aragorn elaborated, "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

Èomer spoke with a remorseful look, "We left none alive." He said quietly, "We piled the carcasses and burned them." He said and pointed into the distance where smoke had risen.

I swallowed thickly at Aragorn's pained expression, "Dead?" Gimli murmured in disbelief. Èomer nodded solemnly, "I am sorry." I swallowed thickly and looked at the ground, biting my tongue while Legolas, believing it was from grief, pulled me to him.

Èomer whistled, "Hasufel! Arod!" he called, making two horses appear. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He said and placed his helmet back on his head, nodding to us, "Farewell."

He mounted his horse and looked at us intently, "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" he called and he led his men away.

We watched quietly as they rode away before I stepped away from Legolas and towards the horses, "I refuse to believe that they hadn't escaped until I see all evidence with my own two eyes." I huffed in defiance and stomped over to the white one, Arod, "Now someone help me up, I've never ridden a horse before in my life." I puffed.

I looked towards them and saw a spark of hope in their eyes as they gave small nods and walked over to me.

Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, "You shall ride with me, Gimli." He said, giving the dwarf a certain look I couldn't decipher.

The dwarf nodded and looked towards me slyly, "Of course." He said gruffly.

Legolas walked towards me and hesitantly moved his arms forward, "May I?" he asked and I blushed lightly, nodding shyly.

Who knew not knowing how to ride a horse would be a good way to pick up elves?

He gently grabbed my waist and, as if I was as light as a feather, picked me up and placed me on the saddle before hopping on behind me. He placed his arms securely around me and softly grabbed the reins; I shuddered slightly as I felt his breath on my neck.

I am _such _a virgin.

* * *

Within less than ten minutes we had ridden towards the burning carcasses. Immediately after arriving, Gimli had jumped from Hasufel and started to go through the pile.

Legolas hopped down and looked up at me as I swung a leg over Arod, he softly grabbed my waist and lifted me off the horse. I smiled slightly in thanks and we quickly made our way over to Gimli who pulled out a small charred belt. "It's one of their little belts." He choked, tears in his eyes.

Legolas bowed his head and closed his eyes, "_Hiro hyn hîdh ab wanath_." He said softly. Aragorn kicked at an Orc helmet. He yelled as if physically injured as he fell to his knees, making me wince.

I sat on my knees and bowed my head wanting-_needing_-to just scream; _they're alive!_

I felt Legolas' hand on my shoulder and placed my own on top of his. Gimli shook his head, "We failed them." He mumbled in despair and I shook my head.

It was quiet for a few seconds when Aragorn suddenly spoke, softly, "A Hobbit lay here, and the other." He said studying the ground and gaining our attention. I quickly stood, taking Legolas' offered hand as Aragorn continued to speak and follow tiny tracks on the ground, "They crawled." He said with furrowed brows.

He bent down and picked up a piece of frayed and cut rope, "Their hands were bound...their bonds were _cut_." He stood and followed the tracks with his eyes, "The tracks lead away from the battle! Into… Fangorn Forest." He trailed off as we looked up at the dense forest in front of us.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them there?" Gimli asked gruffly.

I sent a look at him, "Does it really matter?" I asked with disbelief making everyone look at me, "This means that they're _alive_!" I said with an incredulous smile.

* * *

Walking deep into the forest we take uneasy steps, as Gimli tastes some liquid on a leaf, then spits it out. "Orc blood." He said in disgust.

I gagged slightly, "Gimli," I said with a shake of my head, "Please. As a healer I am _begging_ you to never put unknown liquids in your _mouth_." I said in disgust.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn stated, ignoring the two of us.

"The air is so close here." Gimli commented. Legolas looked around, "This forest is old…very old. Full of memory… and _anger_." He said softly, gazing at the trees.

Bass voices were suddenly heard from the trees and Gimli raised his axe, "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said in slight awe, "Gimli!" Aragorn hissed. Gimli snapped his head to look at him, "Huh?" he said obliviously. Aragorn nodded to his raised hand, "Lower your axe." He ordered and Gimli looked down, "Oh!"

I shook my head at him and Legolas smiled slightly, "They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." He informed us and I blinked, suddenly curious, "Do you know how?" I asked and he shook his head, "It was before my time." He said softly.

"Talking trees." Gimli scoffed, "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." He grumbled out.

"_Aragorn, nad no ennas_!" Legolas called as he looked around wearily. Aragorn stepped closer to the elf, "_Man cenich?_" he asked quietly.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said as his head darted to the right. Quickly he pushed me behind him and grabbed an arrow while Gimli's hand tightened on his axe, and Aragorn's hand flew to the hilt of his sword.

In case you were wondering; I hid my smile by bowing my head.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn hissed, "We must be quick!" he said and suddenly the three of them turned around, their weapons raised: only to be blinded by a bright, white light.

"_Argh_!" Gimli yelled as his axe and Legolas' arrow was deflected and Aragorn dropped his sword. I covered my eyes with my arm; my eyes were _burning_.

"_You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits_." A voice called from the light and Aragorn yelled angrily, "Where are they?"

"_They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you_?" The voice answered and I nearly split my face with how wide my smile was.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The light dimmed and revealed Gandalf, dressed in white. Everyone stared in awe and I gave him a watery smile as Legolas and Gimli knelt on the ground, Aragorn standing, awestruck. "It cannot be!" Aragorn whispered, more to himself.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas said, slightly shell shocked.

"You fell!" Aragorn said in incredulity.

Gandalf nodded, "Through fire. And water." He said softly, "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth." He blinked, his eyes far away, "Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth."

The wizard blinked, his eyes re-focusing on us, "But it was not the end. I felt light in me again." He nodded, "I've been sent back until my task is done." He finished.

Aragorn shook his head slightly, "Gandalf!" He muttered in disbelief. Said wizard fixed his gaze on the young man, "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey; that was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli said with a shake of his head.

"_I_ am Gandalf the White." He smiled, "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

I couldn't control myself as I sprang forward and hugged him tightly around the waist, "You _scared_ me!" I choked, not understanding why I was crying, "You left me alone with them! Do you know how bad they _stink_?" I blubbered. I felt his hand on my back and I sniffed, looking up at him.

He smiled warmly at me, "I have missed you as well, Ciel." He said softly.

I grinned and stepped away, "Yes, well, _don't _do that again!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

* * *

_**My Name is Alice: **Thank you! :D I update every Sunday :)_

_**chena98: **Thank you! :D_

_**Natasya Ivashkov: **Same :) thanks for the review :)_

_**nightravinn: **No problem :) I feel the same :) and no problem! I don't really know it too well myself haha Thank you for the review_

_**FreeSpiritSeeker: **I know :( I'm glad that you understand her feelings though :) Thank you for the review!_

_**StarlightGilgalad: **Thank you so much! Well there you have it! She met Eowyn :) Of course Eowyn wasn't my **favourite **character and I made sure that Ciel kept an open mind but she's still going to address some things that she (as a character) and I (as Lord of the Rings fan) feel is kind of stupid (but that's just my opinion). So yeah, thank you for the review! It means a lot!_

_**CrazyPandaHobbit: **I know! I just felt that Boromir's death kind of had to happen, you know? And I didn't mention Ciel's gift :P It's more of a surprise in later chapters. Thank you for the review!_

_**DeLacus: **Thank you! I'm glad it doesn't seem rushed :D_

_**Remember that I post a new chapter every Sunday :)**_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**~Klary**_


	9. Chapter 9

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf spoke as we walked through the forest.

Gimli gave a look of surprise, "Edoras? That is no short distance!" he said gruffly.

Aragorn ignored him and informed Gandalf of what we had been told by Èomer, "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." He spoke quietly.

"Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf nodded. Gimli let out a sound of protest, "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested-!" he was cut off as a loud rumbling emitted from the trees that surrounded us.

The dwarf nervously looked around, "I mean _charming_, quite charming forest." He said smiling apprehensively.

"It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said vaguely.

I shared a look with Aragorn and Legolas, "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." Aragorn said quietly. Gandalf looked over at him, "Hmm?" he said, motioning for him to continue.

"You still speak in riddles." He grinned making Gandalf let out a chuckle.

"A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong." Gandalf hummed as he gazed into the forest.

Gimli blinked, "Strong? Oh, that's good." He nodded. Gandalf sent Gimli a sly look, "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." He nodded before moving ahead of the group with Aragorn.

Gimli blinked, "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one." He complained.

I let out a little shriek as my foot caught on a stone and I face planted into the dirt, making everyone spin around to look at me. I blushed madly and awkwardly stood on my feet again; trying to wipe away any dirt I could.

Aragorn shook his head and Gandalf let out a tiny sigh before they turned around and started to speak to each other again. Gimli shook his head, "You're mighty clumsy, lass." He said before turning around and tripping over a rock.

I snickered, "I'm not so sure you can say that, _oh mighty dwarf_." I mocked.

Legolas stepped over Gimli's fallen body and came to stand next to me, "You are not hurt?" He stated with an amused look on his face.

My blush returned slightly, "Oh-uh-yes-I mean _no_. _No,_ I am _not_ hurt." I said nodding.

_Just my pride_, I thought dryly as Legolas helped me stumble my way over to Aragorn and Gandalf, catching up rather fast as Gimli was left to race after us.

We silently made our way out of the forest, and once we stood outside of it (near Hasufel and Arod) Gandalf let out a piercing whistle. An answering neigh was heard and a white horse appeared from the plain. As it got closer a warm smile spread over Gandalf's face.

Legolas stepped forward in awe, "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." He said above a whisper.

The horse stopped in front of Gandalf and he stepped towards it, "Shadowfax." He smiled, "He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." He mused.

He nodded to himself before mounting Shadowfax, without a saddle mind you, and looked at us expectantly.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and I scattered. Quickly, Legolas helped me onto Arod's saddle before mounting the horse as well.

We all rode as fast and far as we could before nightfall, when we made a small camp.

Legolas and I sat together far from the fire, quietly conversing with each other. I watched the night sky as Legolas quietly spoke to me about Mirkwood and the elves.

I smiled as he spoke intimately about his father and his friends, about his _home_. I smiled softly at him, "I hope that one day I get to see Mirkwood, it seems like a lovely place." He smiled brightly at me, "Maybe one day, if you'll consent to it, I shall take you there myself?" he said nervously.

I beamed, "I would very much like that." I said with a smile in my voice. He grinned back at me and continued to speak about his home.

* * *

We rode across the plains and soon we approached Edoras. Stopping on a high hill Gandalf spoke with a twinkle in his eye, "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." He said roughly.

I looked over at him and he continued, "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." He warned us.

We nodded and rode towards the kingdom, reaching the small village and approaching the hall. As we rode through the village, the villagers gave us weary looks: most of them looking like they had given up any hope.

I leaned into Legolas, "They look dead. Just shells of themselves." I said sadly.

Legolas took hold of my hands and guided them to the reins, giving them a squeeze in comfort. "Do not worry. All will be well soon." He whispered to me in reassurance.

Gimli looked around, "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." He coughed.

Reaching the large staircase, we dismount the horses and climb. Once we near the large double-doors, guards approach us before we can enter the hall.

The head guard (the only one without a helmet) spoke to us, "I cannot allow you before Théoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of…" he hesitated and sneer came upon his face, "Gríma Wormtongue." He finished.

With a nod from Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli gave their many weapons to the guards. The one standing in front of me gave a weary look and I shook my head, "I don't have any weapons." I stated. He nodded but then gestured to my bag, "I'm sorry miss, but you cannot take the with you." He said hesitantly.

I looked down at my bag and finally nodded, slowly taking it off and gently handing it to the young guard, "Please be careful with it." I said softly and the young boy nodded and gave me a small smile, "Of course, miss."

I sighed sadly and gave my bag a longing look as Gimli did the same with his axe. Finally, Legolas and Aragorn handed over the last of their small daggers and weapons.

The head guard looked at Gandalf wearily, "Your staff." He nodded to Gandalf's staff. The wizard suddenly seemed older as he put more weight onto the staff, "Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked in a scratchy voice.

The guard thinks a moment, gives Gandalf a knowing look, and then allows him to pass. He winks at me and I fight a smile as Legolas, understanding what he was doing, offers a hand. Gandalf takes Legolas' hand as we enter the hall, the guards two steps behind us, and we see Gríma at the King's side, whispering things into his ear.

I study the old man in the chair and realize just how unnaturally sick and old he looks.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King." Gandalf called, as we got closer. Gríma glared at the wizard, "_He is not welcome_." He hissed to the King.

The king gains an unfocused look on his face, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" he asked before looking at Gríma in what seemed to be guidance.

"A just question my liege." He hissed and stood up, "_Late_ is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lath spell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." He forked out as he came closer to us.

I stepped back, slightly unsettled as he came close to us. I did not want to be near him. At my movement his head snapped over to me and he gave a sly grin, "and you bring a healer into our presence. And one of such beauty." He leered stepping in my direction.

Although a _tiny_ part of me was _flattered_, the rest of me (a much bigger part) was screaming and crying in a corner wanting to leave.

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli stepped in front of me and glared threateningly at Gríma as Gandalf let out an angered boom, "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through _fire_ and _death_ to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" he roared furiously before pulling his staff out form under his cloak.

Gríma stepped back as if he had been slapped, "His staff! I _told_ you to take the wizard's staff!" he yelled at the guards.

Some of them hesitated while the rest came charging towards us. Immediately Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn took action and started to fight them off as Gandalf walked towards the sickly king.

I felt someone's hand, clasp around my wrist and I spun around to see a leering guard. I thought back to those self defense lessons in high school and quickly used the palm of my hand to hit him square in the nose.

He reeled back with a tiny gasp and I smirked in triumph before I came face to face with three more guards. I felt my stomach churn and I put my hands up unsurely, "_Ciel_!" I heard my name called and I ducked as Gimli came flying through the air at the guards and Legolas and Aragorn quickly knocked down the last two.

The dwarf quickly ran after Gríma as he tried to crawl away, putting a foot on his chest, "I would stay still if I were you." He growled threateningly.

Gandalf raised a hand towards the king, "Harken to me! I release you from the spell."

The king just laughed, "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." The king continued to laugh and Gandalf threw aside his grey robe, revealing his white clothes.

The king, startled, leaned back in his chair, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He growled and pointed his staff at Théoden, who squirmed in his throne.

Èowyn rushed into the hall and tried to run to Théoden, but was stopped by Aragorn, "Wait." He muttered to her.

We watched as the king squirmed in his seat before an evil grin came upon his face, "If I go-Théoden _dies_." It wasn't his own voice and Gandalf glared hard and again pointed at Théoden with his staff, and the King flew against his throne. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." The wizard ground out.

The king growled, "Rohan is mine!" Gandalf pushed with force again, "Be gone!" he hissed. Théoden jumped up at Gandalf, yelling, but flew back as Gandalf raised his staff.

It was silent as Gandalf panted when the king groaned, Èowyn broke free of Aragorn's hold and rushed to Théoden, whose face began to change, and soon he looked normal again. I shared a smile with Legolas, "I know your face. Èowyn-_Èowyn_." The king said in recollection. Èowyn beamed at Théoden and he did so right back.

I felt tears spring to my eyes and Legolas looked at me worriedly, "Ciel?" he asked. I sniffed and looked away, "Sorry, It's just-that's so _nice, _you know?" I coughed. He smiled warmly at me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Gandalf?" Théoden's voice called from his throne. We looked up and Gandalf gave him a tired smile, "Breathe the free air again, my friend." He said gently.

The king wearily stood up and he looked at everyone, studying our faces, "Dark have been my dreams of late." He whispered. Gandalf gave him a knowing look, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better-if they grasped your sword."

Quickly the head guard rushed to the king's side and produced his sword. The king hesitated for a second before he drew it and stared at it. He examined his sword, and then turned his gaze towards a cowering Gríma.

With orders, the guards quickly picked him up and dragged him out of the hall. We quickly followed and watched as Gríma is thrown out of the hall, rolling down the stone stairs. I winced and my mind immediately went to the possibilities of broken bones and concussions.

I mentally slapped myself; why am I feeling _sorry_ for _him_?

Gríma looked up at the king as he flew down the steps after him, blood trailing from his mouth, "I've only _ever_ served you my lord." He said in desperation.

Théoden angrily looked at him, "Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a _beast_!" he roared in anger, gaining the attention of the villagers.

Gríma gained a horrified look as the king gripped his sword tightly, "Send me not from your side!" he pleaded and his eyes widened as the king raised his sword, ready to kill Gríma, but is stopped by Aragorn.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go." He tried, "Enough blood has been spilt on his account." He said with a shake of his head before turning to Gríma, Aragorn kindly held out his hand, but instead of taking it he spit on it before running into the crowd.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled and pushed past everyone.

"Hail, Théoden, King!" Aragorn called out as Gríma ran out of Edoras. The crowd knelt before the King. He looked around at everyone before a look crossed his face, "Where is Théodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

I quietly thanked the servant girl who led me to the small bath chamber and room. I had been offered a new dress as well: although my clothes wouldn't be washed until tomorrow because of Théodred's funeral.

I gave a sad sigh; there was so much death. I quickly undressed myself and took the long awaited bath. I washed myself as well as I could and eventually the clean water turned murky with all the dirt and sweat I scrubbed off my body.

I dried myself quickly and combed my fingers through my damp hair before using a dry cloth to ring all the water out.

After finishing up I quickly put on the clean dress. It was a dark green color (almost black, depending on the lighting) with gold lining.

I sighed and took half my hair, tying it into a twisted knot at the back. I pulled a section over my shoulder and realized that my hair had grown down to my hips since I had been here. I fingered a few strands and the thought of cutting it crossed my mind, before it was stomped away; I loved my hair when it was long.

I realized that because I hadn't trimmed it in a while, the ends started to curl a little bit.

I breathed out and made my way throughout the hallways, searching for my companions so I could join them at the funeral that would take place in less than a few hours.

* * *

I stood in between Legolas and Aragorn as we and the Rohirrim gathered for Théodred's funeral. Théodred's body was carried towards the tomb on a bier made of shields and spears.

I found myself grasping Legolas' warm hand when Èowyn started to sing a heartbreaking tune.

She had tears in her eyes as she sang and watched as the men passed the body to the women, who placed it into the tomb.

After the funeral we left each other, I soon found myself standing on the stone steps in front of the hall, just gazing at the small village that already seemed to be gaining more life.

I was interrupted when the young guard from our arrival came to stand next to me, "Miss." He nodded. I smiled warmly, "Just Ciel is fine." I assured him. He gave me a small smile before he produced something from behind his back.

My eyes lit up and I grinned, "My bag! I was wondering where that had gone! Thank you!" I smiled thankfully and took the bag from his offering hands.

I quickly looked inside and was relieved to see that all my herbs were where they were supposed to be. I smiled at the young guard, "Thank you again, uhm…" I trailed off and he got the message, "Déor, Lady Ciel." He told me.

I smiled, "Thank you, Déor." I thanked him warmly.

He nodded and a figure slowly appeared, walking up the steps, Déor smiled at me, "I will take my leave now, Lady Ciel. It was a pleasure to meet you." He bowed and left I smiled after him; he couldn't be older than seventeen or eighteen.

Legolas appeared in front of me and gave me a smile, wearily watching Déor's back. "Who was that?" he asked with a look in his eyes.

"That was just Déor. He's a young guard; he was returning my bag." I clarified with an amused look on my face.

He nodded and looked slightly relieved, "Ciel…" he trailed off and there was a storm behind his blue eyes as he took my hands and leaned closer to me, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "I-." for the second time in these past two weeks, we were interrupted by a yell.

"Ciel! Come quickly!" Aragorn yelled as he ran out from the hall.

I spun around, confused, "What is it?" I asked. He gained a pained look, "two children have come, both are weary and one has fainted." He explained.

I let out a tiny gasp as I realized that I had forgotten. I quickly picked up the ends of my dress and ran into the hall after him.

Quickly running inside, I see Éothain lying on the ground with Freda by his side. I quickly fall to my knees beside him and lift an eyelid before I feel his pulse. I sigh in relief and quickly smile at Freda who had tears in her eyes.

"Your brother is fine." I said softly to the dirtied girl.

I look up to see that everyone has gathered around me and I cough awkwardly. "He's just a little dehydrated and hungry. He was just exhausted and needed some rest. He'll wake up any minute now." I reassured.

True to my words, not even thirty seconds later Éothain sprung awake and was taken to bathe and get new clothes, along with his sister.

When they returned I quickly ushered them to the table to eat, Èowyn on one side of the table, me on the other.

After a small interrogation (all I allowed before I forced them to eat their food) Èowyn finally got what happened out of them, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild men are moving through west fold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree." She said softly.

I looked sadly at the two children as Freda lifted her head from her soup and bread, "Where's mama?" she asked Èowyn softly. The blonde shushed her quietly and told her to eat.

I swallowed thickly and looked away from the two children, they were too young for this war.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by the fear of Sauron." Gandalf spoke to Théoden, "Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." He guided him with words as he spoke.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Èomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king." Aragorn agreed.

I looked down at Freda as she stopped eating; ignoring the words of the king and the wizard.

I bent down, "Sweetheart." I said softly and she looked at me, "Please eat. I know that it's hard right now. But I promise that soon everything will be better." I said softly and stroked her hair. She nodded and once again picked up her spoon.

"I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Théoden's voice brought me back into the conversation.

I looked up and Gimli shared a look with me, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head as Aragorn spoke, "Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." He said in a knowing tone.

I stood up and walked to stand next to Legolas who gave me a reassuring smile.

Théoden walked towards him, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." He said in a hard tone.

It was quiet for a few seconds when a loud burp was emitted from Gimli, making everyone spin around to look at him and Freda giggled while her brother gave an amused look.

I let out a tiny chuckle before turning my attention back to the argument, "Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

I sighed; he wasn't going to like the answer.

* * *

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli growled angrily as we (meaning Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn and me) made our way into the stable.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said softly as he and Gandalf walked to the end of the stable.

Gimli, Legolas and I paused: knowing that their conversation wouldn't need our ears.

I sighed and stood next to Legolas quietly as the two men conversed.

As Shadowfax and Gandalf left the stables I sent Aragorn a look, "This is not going to be an easy battle." I swallowed hard and he looked at me, "There's going to be a lot of destruction and I _refuse _to just stand on the side-lines watching." I stated; looking at the faces of the men I had come to love.

Legolas shook his head, "If you are asking to fight, I will not allow it." He said defiantly.

I sighed, "No, no. I'm not so eager to die." I said and looked at Aragorn, "But I do want to help those who are. I'm not going to be with the women and children, I'm going to be with the healers." I finalized.

He shook his head, "But they are too close to the battle, if something goes wrong-." I cut him off, "If something goes wrong then I will gladly die _with_ my friends." I argued, "You know as well as I do that this village doesn't have a healer anymore; thanks to Gríma. All they have are women who don't get queasy at the sight of blood, are familiar with the common flu and can wrap a bandage. I _need_ to be there." I said softly.

I looked at Gimli, as he was particularly quiet, "I'm going to do it anyways; so you might as well give me your consent." I stated impatiently.

Gimli let out a rough sigh, "I think we should let the Lass do it." He grumbled, "She's telling the truth when she says she's the only capable healer." He said a bit reluctantly.

Legolas and Aragorn shared a look before finally Aragorn spoke, "I will speak to the King." He sighed.

I grinned, "Thank you!" I squealed and hugged him tightly, before pouncing on Gimli.

After letting go of the dwarf I found myself sailing towards Legolas, hugging him longer than the other two.

* * *

The next couple days were filled with packing and rushing. My travelling clothes had been washed and I had put them on as soon as they were dry: choosing to leave the pretty dresses for when I wouldn't have to run around or ride a horse.

Also, thanks to Aragorn speaking with the king, I was officially a healer for the battle.

Although, I noticed Legolas had been quite distance since the news reached him. A prime example had been this morning. When I asked him to join me for a walk (not an unusual thing to ask, as of late) he had politely refused and told me he was going to the stables. Then, I asked to come along and he told me that it was better if I didn't.

The rejection _still_ clawed at my heart.

I had long since accepted that I had feelings for the blonde elf. I mean, I don't think those feelings were as deep as _love,_ but they were pretty close. I actually believed that if I continued with the feelings I did have that I _would _fall in love with him.

I sighed and plopped down on the stone steps of the hall. I looked out at the bustling villagers; we would be leaving the kingdom tomorrow morning.

I suddenly thought of the battle; I would do my part and save whom I could. The elves would also be coming along to help.

Which reminded me: _Haldir_.

He didn't _need _to die. I think that if I saved him, then nothing would change. As awful as it sounded: his death didn't make anything _better _or _worse_, it was just a sad death that didn't have to happen.

But to save him I would have to be in the battle somehow. I sighed in frustration and brought my knees to my chest, feeling hopeless. I darted my eyes to my bag and quickly grabbed it: I might as well go through what I had inside and write it down (I had to quickly teach the few ladies that would be joining me in the healing section of Helm's Deep, so I had asked Èowyn for paper, she had given me a journal instead).

_Athelas (Kings foil)- For larger wounds, particularly good for dark magic_

_Lady Ferns- to ease burns; needs to be mashed up before applied to the area needed._

_Blood flower- its sap is emetic (makes you hurl) and is favored as a heart stimulant and worm expellant_

_Alfalfa- can treat morning sickness, nausea, kidney stones, kidney pain and urinary discomfort. It's a liver and bowel cleanser._

_Catnip-When ingested it relieves cold symptoms (useful since I can't find any Nyquil around). It's useful in breaking a fever (helpful in treating gas, stomach aches, and migraines) and it promotes sweating. Also helps stop excessive bleeding and swelling when applied rather than ingested. Should not be consumed by pregnant women!_

_Sage- It's an anti-flammatory, anti-oxidant, and antifungal. Aids digestion, relieves cramps, reduces diarrhea, dries up phlegm, fights colds, reduces inflammation and swelling, acts as a salve for cuts and burns, and kills bacteria. Note: brings color back to grey hair (slip it into Gandalf's tea)_

_Black berries- Ideal for treating cuts and inflammation in the mouth_

_Wild Quinine- used as an antiperiodic, emmenagogue, kidney, lithontripic, and poultice. It has traditionally been used in alternative medicine to treat debility, fatigue, respiratory infection, gastrointestinal infection, and venereal disease. *Only the root and flowers are edible; avoid the plant._

_Red Clover- Detoxifier and blood cleanser, also good for coughs and colds_

After writing the last word, I realized that I was out of herbs and plants to document. I read back over what I had written and nodded in satisfaction. Actually, I wasn't sure if these plants had the same names, but that's how I knew them so that's how I would write them. Quickly writing a description for each plant I dropped the small piece of charcoal.

I blinked at the stained page in front of me. I knew that most of these plants would be an enormous help, but I also knew that I would have to trust most of the ladies with what I had written, I would half to deal with the larger wounds and broken limbs by myself.

I sighed and put the journal away and glancing into my bag something caught my eye; the gift I had received from Galadriel.

I carefully picked up the object and remembered her words. I was brought out of my thoughts by the shout of my name. I quickly stashed the object back in my bag and stood up, turning around I saw Legolas.

He came towards me and nodded, "We were worried; we could not find you." He stated, scanning my body.

I nodded and gave him a sheepish smile (blatantly ignoring the butterflies in my stomach from his gaze), "Sorry, I was just documenting the plants I have for the battle." I informed him.

A blank look suddenly replaced his soft gaze, and he gave me a small nod, "Alright. I shall leave you then." He said curtly and turned to leave.

I felt frozen for a second before frustration suddenly replaced it, "Legolas!" I yelled after him, he froze but didn't turn around.

I shook my head, "Why are you avoiding me?" I asked quietly, feeling small.

He turned, "I don't think I understand what you mean." He said, avoiding my eyes.

I suddenly grew angry, how the hell could he _pretend_ like that? What did I _do_? "Did I do something wrong? I mean; I'm just _really_ confused and I-." I cut myself off, not really knowing what to say, lest I blew up.

I looked up at him and he gazed at me with a pained look, "I'm sorry if I've made you feel any pain, Lady Ciel." He apologized hollowly.

That did it. _Lady_ Ciel? So we were back to _that_? It may have seemed childish but for some reason it just hit home; he obviously was trying to distance himself from me. But for _what_ reason: he hadn't so much as _attempted_ to talk about any problems he had with me. How the hell did he expect me to know why he was acting so-so _unlike _himself?

I shook my head, "I don't know _who _you are. But you are _not _the Legolas I know." I hissed angrily before stomping in the opposite direction.

Continuing my rampage, down the steps and through the town, I angrily walked to the edge of the village hissing and mumbling things like: '_Stupid elves_' under my breath (of course there were a few insults from 2014 in there as well).

Glaring at the scenery I huffed and crossed my arms like a child. Stupid elves and their stupid flawless faces, and their stupid beautiful hair that's beautiful enough to be on a Pantene commercial _without_ photo shop, and their stupid soft skin and- _okay_, let's _not_ continue.

I felt tears sting the back of my eyes; I knew I was probably overreacting. But I couldn't _help_ it. I was the type of person that was-and this is probably one of my biggest flaws-extremely emotional when it came to having a crush on someone. For goodness sakes, when I was in high school I had two crushes in the four years I attended; and this was out of _two thousand _students.

I just felt rejected and angry because I thought that maybe-just _maybe_- he felt the same as me, that maybe (if he _didn't_ feel the same way) we were closer than that. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I felt _miserable_.

* * *

_**moon-night-ninja: **Thank you!_

_**cassi (guest): **Is that a compliment? Lol! Thank you if it is! And don't do that! I guess this means I have to continue? haha! And I update every sunday :)_

_**Vale angel 1987 (guest): **Thank you so, so much! That is so great of you to say! I'm really happy that you like it and thank you so much for the review, it means a lot to me! :D_

_**Roxygirl (guest):** Thank you so much! That means a lot :) And no problem! *Takes cookie* Thanks for the cookie!_

_**My Name is Alice: **Haha! That was mine as I was writing it, ha! I update every sunday ;) Thank you for the review!_

_**StarlightGilgalad: **Thank you so much!_

_**Tochiotome-chan: **Don't worry about it! And Thank you so much! And I'll definitely be sure to check them out if you let me know the names ;)_

_**faye50free: **Thank you!_

_**CrazyPandaHobbit: **Haha, thank you! And I'm sorry but you'll have to wait just a **little bit** longer to find out what her gift was; although there will be some clues, hence that it was small enough to not take up too much room in her bag…But thanks again!_

_**FreeSpiritSeeker: **Haha, Thank you! I actually didn't want to make her seem like she was pitying herself when she said she couldn't ride so I made it into a joke, I'm glad it worked out, haha! Thanks again!_

_**honey-taste: **Haha! I love Gimli too :D Thanks so much for the review :)_

_**SimplySupreme: **Thank you! Haha, he definitely will have to spit it out soon…;P Here's the next update :D_

_**Remember that I post a new chapter every Sunday :)**_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**~Klary**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Translations:_**

**_Le abdollen_**_: You're late._

**_I am sorry:_ **_Amin hiraetha_

As we made our way towards Helm's deep with the villagers, I had made sure to ride a different horse instead of sharing Arod's saddle with Legolas. Aragorn and Gimli had both noticed that Legolas and I hadn't spoken a word to each other since we left Edoras, but (thankfully) they didn't say anything.

I quickly stole a glance at the elf and noticed that his eyes were distant and, as if sensing my stare, he moved his head to look at me. My breath caught and at first I didn't look away, but Gimli's voice brought me out of my daze.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli nodded and informed Èowyn as I looked away from Legolas' eyes.

I looked up at Aragorn and he gave an amused smile, motioning to his stubble he whispered, "It's the beards." Making Èowyn bite back a laugh and I couldn't stop my own smile.

Gimli continued to talk, "And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" he snorted as Èowyn and him shared a laugh, "Which is of course ridiculous. _Whoa_!" Gimli suddenly fell off his horse and onto the ground.

I laughed loudly at him as he stood back up, while people stared at him, "It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It _was_ deliberate." He tried to reassure making Èowyn and I laugh even harder.

Taking a breath a chuckle escaped my lips one last time; it felt _so_ good to just laugh.

* * *

As we all made camp I sat quietly next to Gimli and Aragorn as Èowyn approached us, offering some stew. Gimli-the lucky dwarf- quickly made up some excuse about having to do something and scampered away, leaving Aragorn and I alone with her and her pot of stew.

I grimaced slightly at the discolored contents and opened my mouth, a lie already on my tongue, when my stomach growled.

I blushed slightly and mentally kicked myself, _traitor_, I thought angrily at my growling appendage. Èowyn smiled brightly at the two of us as she handed us each a small wooden bowl of stew.

I swallowed and stared at the stew along with Aragorn, how bad could it _be_? I thought and carefully took a spoonful of…_Carrot_? No, no that was a _potato_.

Sighing I lifted it to my lips, carefully letting the stew sit in my mouth, along with Aragorn, as Èowyn gave us a hopeful smile. I felt like I would throw up. It was just, it tasted like dirt and the potatoes weren't _cooked_; I swallowed what was in my mouth as Aragorn forced himself to do the same.

He looks up at her, trying not to grimace as he nodded, "It's good." He said with a smile. Her eyes lit up and she looked at the both of us, "Really?" she asked and I smiled, "_Really_."

Èowyn began to walk away and both Aragorn and I turned to pour out the stew, but Èowyn turned back around. We recovered, Aragorn spilling some on his hand, and I quickly said that I had to check up on the horse I had been told I could use.

Stumbling away, I made sure no one was looking before I poured out the contents of the bowl. I shuddered as I remembered the taste and spun around, only to run into someone's chest and look up and come face-to-face with Legolas. He rose a brow at what I had been doing causing my cheeks to turn pink slightly.

He spoke with amusement, "That was not so generous." He said in his soft, but masculine voice that could probably do _wonders_ to me if we ever-I stopped my thoughts and remembered that I was supposed to be _mad _at him for _ignoring_ me, not _aroused_.

I looked away, "_You_ didn't have to taste it." I muttered before glaring at him and taking a step back, "Why are you talking to me?" I asked quietly, suspicion lacing my tone.

He suddenly looked strained and he lifted a hand, before he stopped-as if remembering something-and let it drop, clenched into a fist. "I came to request something of you." He said formally, looking into my eyes.

I looked him over with my eyes narrowed in wariness, "Oh? And that would be…?" I asked.

He took a deep breath, "Please do not be a healer. The healers will not be inside the cave with the women and children; you could get hurt." He said quickly. I let my shoulders sag: of _course_. I shook my head, "you know my answer Legolas. I will _not_ hide away in some cave while the people I care about are risking their lives, fighting Orcs and Uruk-Hai." I stated.

My voice softened as I watched him slowly become more disappointed, "I miss you, Legolas. I miss speaking with you and spending time with you." I said and carefully reached for his hand, "I don't know why we haven't been speaking, but please just tell me what it is." I pleaded quietly.

He froze and he stared at me for a second before he squeezed my hand and then let it go. He swallowed and caressed my cheek softly before quietly whispering to me, "_Amin hiraetha…" _

And then he left.

* * *

As we slowly trekked, closing in on Helm's deep I remembered the scout far too late.

Háma, a guard from the castle, was attacked and killed and suddenly everything was in chaos. People were panicking and gathering their loved ones close to them and I rode my horse quickly, to catch up to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

They looked at me in confusion, "I am going with Èowyn. Please come back safe." I said weakly staring into Legolas' eyes before guiding my horse to turn and follow the villagers and Èowyn.

* * *

Arriving at Helm's deep I quickly gathered up the few women that had volunteered to help me (all either a widow or an orphan that was unable to find a husband) and led them to the front of the cave, taking out my herbs and giving them instructions on what they had to do with each of them.

I quickly made sure that everything would be ready for the wounded before going to find Èowyn.

She had just ordered some men (too old to fight) to bring the food they had saved into the caves. She gave me a tired and strained smile, "Please direct the wounded to me when they arrive: I want to save everyone I can." I said before sprinting back to the women before she could say anything.

I quickly ordered a woman (Hulda), to set up any blankets we could spare. We had finished just in time, because not even minutes after, the riders were pouring in and men had been directed towards us. There weren't many, maybe eight or ten, but that only meant that far more had lost their lives.

I quickly instructed the women to inspect the wounds and tell me who had more serious injuries before doing anything else.

After fixing a broken arm I was rushed to the next man, and my shock must've shown because he gave me a dimpled smile, "Why, Lady Ciel. It's nice to see you again." Déor grimaced and clutched his bleeding shoulder, "Although I wish that they were under better circumstances." He said through clenched teeth.

I swallowed thickly and quickly pulled off his armor and thin shirt before gazing at the bleeding wound. You could see his bone and there was dirt on it. I sighed and gently fingered his hand, "You will be in a lot of pain, but you cannot fall asleep; don't even close your eyes." I told him and he nodded.

I turned to Hulda and Lily (another widow), "Quickly bring me the salve we made from the sage and the tea we made from the red clover." I said quickly before turning to a younger girl (who seemed about to hurl) and my eyes softened, "Can you quickly bring me the bandages." I ordered and she nodded eagerly before scampering away.

I looked over to my right and picked up the bottle of rum we had been using and a piece of cloth. Soaking the cloth I looked at Déor, "This is going to hurt; _a lot_. But I need you to stay still." I told him softly as he breathed heavily.

He nodded and I pressed the cloth to his shoulder, only to have him let out a loud wail, attracting the attention of many villagers. He flailed and tried pulling away and I quickly yelled to some men, "Hold him down!" They ran over and did as I had instructed as I continued to clean the dirt out of the large wound.

When I was finished I took the salve and spread it on the wound (probably making it burn) before grabbing the bandages and wrapping his shoulder as fast as I could. When he finally stopped squirming the men carefully let him go and I took the tea from Lily's hands.

He looked ready to pass out and I handed him the tea, "Drink this, and then you can sleep." I said softly and he nodded.

"Thank you." He said weakly and I nodded before turning to the next soldier.

* * *

Several broken limbs and bleeding wounds later I had, along with the help of the ladies, finished the job I had begged to have. After quickly washing my hands in a small water bucket, I made my way over to a sad looking Gimli and Legolas.

And then I remembered; Aragorn had fallen over the cliff.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt the pit in my stomach grow as I remembered that I _wasn't supposed to know that_. That I had to _act_ like I was some oblivious girl and then I would have to tell them _more lies_.

I sighed and made my way over, giving them both a hug. They stayed silent and I put a large (fake) smile on my face, "I'm so happy none of you are hurt." I said in relief, which was true; I was so happy they weren't dead or actually hurt.

Gimli sighed heavily and stood, placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "I'll leave it to you lad." He said quietly before leaving.

Legolas stood and came closer to me, "Ciel…" He started quietly and I listened as he spoke, "Aragorn…he has fallen." He said with a light choke in his voice.

I swallowed and I felt the tears sting my eyes and pour down my face; I wasn't even sure _why_ I was crying. It wasn't because of Aragorn; I _knew_ that he was alive. And none of the men I had tended to had died. And I _should've_ been perfectly fine. Maybe it was the stress? Maybe I had finally realized how _hard_ it was to just _lie_, and keep all my lies to myself? Maybe I was just tired? I don't really know.

All I know is that I _cried_. As Legolas pulled me into his arms for the first time in weeks: I _cried_ and _hiccupped_ about how '_it wasn't fair_' and I did this without even being sure about what '_it'_ was. But I _cried_.

And when I was finished I looked up into his face and really _saw_ him for the first time. I told him I was sorry that I yelled at him and he stayed quiet as tears once again fell down my face, just holding me tighter.

* * *

After our moment we spent the next day slowly adjusting to Helm's deep. Legolas spoke with me again, although it was still short sentences, and I helped the wounded into the caves, making sure that they had their own little corner where nobody could complain or bother them.

I taught the ladies as much as I could about what to do about bigger wounds and they grasped what they could in a day.

And then Aragorn came back.

"Where is he? Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" I _heard_ Gimli before I _saw_ Aragorn or even realized that he was back.

But as soon as I heard Gimli's shouts, I rushed my way through the crowd to get to him. I found them embracing, neither of them saw me as they moved through the crowd, heading towards the king. I followed them quickly and caught up to them just as they ran into Legolas. I kept quiet as they spoke to each other, not wanting to ruin their moment.

"_Le abdollen."_ Legolas said softly in elvish before he scanned Aragorn's body and a look came upon his face, "You look terrible." He said as if Aragorn didn't know.

Aragorn laughed and put his hand on Legolas' shoulder before embracing him. After they embraced, Legolas held his hand towards him, showing Arwen's Evenstar. A look of gratitude covered Aragorn's face as he thanked him softly in elvish.

I felt that it was time I said hello. "How _dare_ you scare me like that!" I shrieked, running towards him and hugging him tightly, "If you ever do that again I swear I will bring you back only to kill you _myself_!" I threatened with narrowed eyes. He let out a laugh and hugged me back, "I apologize Ciel." He grinned before turning serious, "I need to see the king."

* * *

"A great host, you say?" Théoden asked Aragorn skeptically. Aragorn nodded his head, "All Isengard is emptied." He said calmly. Théoden was quiet for a few seconds before he looked up, "How many?" He asked quietly. Aragorn looked pained, "Ten thousand strong at least." Théoden spun around, "Ten thousand?!" He asked in disbelief.

I sucked in a breath, it wasn't that the number surprised me; I had known how many there would be. It was just the thought of that many Uruk-Hai; I had fought them once, there were only about fifty but I _had_ fought them once, and if only fifty managed to cause some damage; the though of _ten thousand_ was a little overwhelming.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men." Aragorn explained softly, "They will be here by nightfall." Aragorn's words were clear; fight or die-hide and die. Either way, we needed to keep the Orc away from here.

Théoden and Aragorn had a staring battle when finally the king spoke, "Let them come." He said finally before walking outside, Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and I following.

Théoden quickly spoke to the head guard; "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." He ordered, "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Horn burg." He explained to us.

Gimli scoffed, "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." He said, trying to beat it into Théoden's skull that this battle was already lost. Théoden walked towards him, "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He insisted before walking away.

We quickly followed, "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn; we've seen it before. Crops can be regrown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." He said and at this point I felt that he was trying to convince himself.

Aragorn stopped him, "They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" he cried. Théoden sighed, suddenly looking very old, "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

Aragorn took a calm step forward and I bit my lip, "Send out riders, my lord. You _must_ call for aid." He said, speaking desperately. Théoden let out a sarcastic chuckle, "And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." He said with a sigh. Aragorn looked lost for a second, "Gondor will answer." He tried again.

Théoden shook his head and let out a scoff, "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the West fold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!?" He hissed, "Where was Gon-!" he cut himself off with a tired sigh, "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." He said sadly before walking away and shouting out orders to the guards.

* * *

**_So the battle will be the next chapter ;) I really wanted to split it up because otherwise this chapter would've been too long for me, personally. But yeah, thanks for all the lovely reviews :) Seeing them makes me smile!_**

**_A.K. Heredia: _**_Thank you!_

**_StarlightGilgalad: _**_Thank you so much! Haha, you guessed it :) See you next Sunday!_

**_kittykawaii4: _**_I update every Sunday :)_

**_Roxygirl: _**_Haha! And I did read the books, lol. I just felt like, for the sake of the story, that Aragorn could have a little less weight on his shoulders. He doesn't know too much either, which is fine because for the battle at Helm's deep he isn't going to have time to tend to the __wounded. So thanks for the review :) And did I really inspire you? Awe! That's so great! I'll totally read it if you give me the title and everything :) Thanks again and that's such a good quote!_

**_Hope'sFace: _**_Thank you so much!_

**_Roxygirl: _**_Awe, I love that quote :) And thank you so much!_

**_FreeSpiritSeeker: _**_Haha! And thank you!_

**_Vale Angel 1987: _**_XD I'm sorry! I hope this satisfied you? Lol and I may do that closer to the end of the book :)_

**_honey-taste:_**_ Haha! Did this satisfy you? I'm still waiting on the battle for most stuff to happen._

_**LinwelR (guest): **Haha, maybe she will ;) Thank you!_

_**SimplySupreme: **Haha! Something close to that, lol. No it's not wrong, haha! And thank you!_

_**Remember that I post a new chapter every Sunday :)**_

_**Thanks again guys!**_

_**~Klary**_


End file.
